


Maelstrom

by WritingIsMyAddiction



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsMyAddiction/pseuds/WritingIsMyAddiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it takes everything going absolutely wrong to realize what is truly worth fighting for. A storm is coming for Nassau and everything everyone holds dear teeters on the brink of being lost, loyalties are challenged and an unexpected ally comes to their aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Title: Maelstrom

Rating: R

Pairing: Eleanor/Max

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me.

Author's Note: This show…and these characters are becoming an obsession. : ) I have tried to keep as true to the characters as they are written for the show. With perhaps, some embellishments since we haven't seen a whole lot of character development in the four episodes there have been so far. However, it is important to note that this story is canon up until episode 3. It does not follow the show after that.

*This was originally posted on FF.net the story is still in progress but i'll be posting it here as well from now on.

Chapter One

" _When the seas grow rough, you come to Max. Max is your harbor."_

The words sank into Eleanor's gut like a cannon ball, remembering the tender way that Max had spoken them. The love that had come through her eyes. Before everything had gotten so fucked up that is. Now, her only company was the rhythmic sound of the waves crashing upon the Nassau shore. Her empire. The thing that she had sacrificed her heart for. And it stared back at her, taunting her. Reminding her with the coldness that settled deep in her bones of who was no longer on it.

Vane had taken his ship and crew to sea nearly two weeks earlier. And with them he had taken Max. Noonan hadn't complained much when Vane had come to inform him that max was now the property of his crew. Eleanor supposed it was some small comfort in knowing that Vane wouldn't touch Max. Not because he had any particular regard for whores or that Max wasn't his type. It was because in his mind Max was a trophy. A symbol of his victory over Eleanor and that was enough.

"Mistress Guthrie." Mr. Scott's calm voice interrupted Eleanor's musing but she didn't turn. It was late, probably closer to, if not past the middle of the night. Any business could wait until morning.

"Do you know what she said to me Mr. Scott?" She asked though how could he? She had told no one of the words they had spoken to one another in the privacy If Max's bedroom. Mr. Scott knew better than to reply. Instead he just waited. After taking a shaky breath she continued. "She said that all Nassau was, all it is, is sand. And that it could never love me back."

"She could not have expected you to give up everything you have worked for." Mr. Scott said. Always the realist. She used to rely on that. His cold, but no less truthful statements were always a comfort to her.

"Why not? Isn't that what someone should do for love? Give up the world?" It was the first time that Eleanor had said the word. When Max had told Eleanor how she felt, Eleanor had fallen numb she didn't know what to say or even how to say the words. She never knew how to love.

"Sometimes. But if you had done that, you would not be the woman that she loves."

"She doesn't love me anymore. I have seen to that. Because I was too weak she is now sworn to Vane and his crew. She is raped by them night after night and I cannot stop them. I could have protected her but she would rather have had that fate then stomach to be near me." Eleanor said utterly disgusted with herself. In all of her attempts to distance herself from her father she had ended up just like him.

"What are you going to do about it?" Mr. Scott challenged. He knew Eleanor would have moved the Sun and Stars for Max. They shared a love he did not understand and could only envy.

"There is nothing I can do. She is out there somewhere. I could have saved her. But I was too weak. I could have gone with her to some corner of the world and I would have had nothing. But I would have had her." Eleanor said feeling every bit of her heart that was breaking. It felt like she was slowly imploding.

"I was always taught that you should never give up on the one person who makes you better."

"What difference does it make now Mr. Scott? She will never have me back. And I am let with this ache that makes me want to rip out my heart just to make it stop. Tell me Mr. Scott how do I make the pain stop?" Eleanor pleaded, now looking every bit the youth she tried not to be. Her eyes shimmering with tears she would not allow to fall.

"For now, you seal off your heart. Pretend that it does not hurt you. And every day it will hurt less. Until one day it will not hurt at all." Mr. Scott said wanting to wrap his arms around Eleanor and comfort her like a father would. But that was not his place. Together they walked back to the tavern and he followed her to her room and stood outside wishing he did not have to hear the sobs that soon came through the doors.

It was another week until Mr. Scott received word that the Ranger had been seen. Eleanor did not make idol threats and when she had told his crew that none of them would ever make profit on the shores of Nassau, he had no doubt that she meant it. He did not relish the thought of telling Eleanor that the ship was soon to drop anchor.

Max watched from the deck as Nassau grew closer and closer. A part of her was overjoyed to see land again. She was not meant for a life at sea. But the crew enjoyed having her. Many were much gentler now. Max had a suspicion that Anne Bonny had something to do with that. They had had a successful voyage. At least if the talk of the crew was anything to go by. Though there were whispers that Eleanor would not buy from them. Vane seemed to think that Eleanor might just be desperate enough.

"When we make land, you are coming with us." Vane said coming to stand next to Max.

"She will not be 'ny kinder to you with Max there." Max cautioned.

"She also can't say no to you. So you're coming along." Max didn't know who Vane was trying to hurt. Or if it was both of them. Max never wanted to be used against Eleanor. She had hoped Vane would take her far away from Eleanor and everything that reminded her of the blonde. And he had. He had taken her so far out to sea that they had lost sight of land for days. They had attacked ships, during which time she had found a new definition of terror. The sounds of cannons as they roared to life, and the sound of injured men's screams, the sounds of splintering wood and of ships being destroyed or sunk haunted her dreams. But when they were just sailing and the men would come to her, she would close her eyes and it would be Eleanor's face that came to her mind. Remembering the way that Eleanor would caress her as if she were the most precious thing in the world.

Max had not been able to allow herself to forgive Eleanor. Even if she could now realize now why Eleanor had acted the way she did. But Love, love was the one thing Max had never expected. Passion and lust in her line of work was abundant. Infatuation came too, but always on the side of the client and it always faded away when the effects of the alcohol wore off. But not with Eleanor. Eleanor looked at Max in a way no one ever had. She may not have said the words but Max never doubted that Eleanor felt deeply for Max. That was what made Eleanor's dismissal all the more painful.

"You ran." Max looked up sharply. She had not noticed Vane slip away. Nor Anne Bonny's arrival.

"What?"

"She would have protected you. Tried even, but you ran."

"You do not know what you're talking about." Max said dismissively.

"Probably not. But that woman practically declared war on Vane and his crew. She must be some kind of crazy. And she did it for you." Max's head dropped. The night was kind of a blur. She remembered the pain, she remembered Eleanor shouting. And then she remembered telling Eleanor that what had happened to her was as much Eleanor's fault as it was the men who had abused her. Everything was such a mess now.

Eleanor stared out her study door leading down to the beach and saw the Ranger, anchored just off the shore. Turning around she saw Mr. Scott holding the manifest of what Vane had brought her. It was impressive; she had to give him that. But she didn't feel that usual thrill of excitement that came when she knew that they were going to make a rich profit off of some illegal haul. She had hoped when Vane had set sail that she would never have to see him again. The power she held was now slipping from her fingers because everyone had heard what had happened on the beach. They all thought that she had lost her mind. She didn't blame them.

"Apparently he has tried Port Royal, he has tried numerous ports but word has spread that you will not deal with him and so neither will any of the others. He is growing desperate." Mr. Scott said expecting to see some smug satisfaction on Eleanor's face but he saw nothing.

In the past week he had seen Eleanor go from the impulsive, stubborn, passion driven woman she was into someone he barely recognized. She tried to force Max from her mind by taking numerous other whores into her bed. From what he had gathered the encounters had not gone as well has she had hoped. She barely smiled anymore, spoke only when necessary, and had almost broken her hand when she had punched a pirate that had dared give her lip. He was beginning to suspect that in order to protect herself from the pain she was in she managed to become dead inside.

"Desperate enough to come here. Are we desperate enough to need him?" Eleanor asked.

"Financially we are secure. The other Captains have seemed to rally under the dream Captain Flint has about L'urca. They bring in hauls that have not been seen before. But I think that it would be important to make your peace with Captain Vane. The other Captains fear him, if they know there is a rift between you and he, they may feel the need to take sides."

"Perhaps you are right."

"Shall I turn them away when they come?"

"No. I will hear their proposal. And hear him beg."

"He has brought her with him." Mr. Scott saw a shadow cross over Eleanor's face at the mention. He had not spoken Max's name since that night on the beach and nor had she.

"Because he thinks I will not say no to her. I will not want her to starve or fall on hard times. I expected as much." Eleanor said. She had to commend Vane for his thorough plan. There was a time when he would have been right.

"We could refuse them. Half of Nassau expects you to refuse even to see him."

"Wasn't it you that told me I need to learn how to separate my personal feelings from the business. If I had my way then Vane would never sell on Nassau again. But from a business standpoint we must trade with him. You said so yourself."

"So you do listen to me."

"Occasionally." Eleanor said with the ghost of a smile.

"When they arrive, I will bring them in again."

"Make them wait a little." Eleanor added when he reached the door.

When Vane arrived at the tavern with Max, Jack Rackham, and Anne Bonny in tow the whole tavern fell silent at the sight of him. Word of what had happened on the beach and Eleanor's rage against Vane had spread. No one expected Vane to dare show his face again. Mr. Scott watched how confidently he walked into the tavern. Like he was not as desperate as Mr. Scott knew that he in fact was, he was relying on the fear that his reputation inspired.

It seemed the only one that was outwardly uncomfortable was Max. She did not have the same prestige as Vane, nor the protection of being one of his crew. Each man in the tavern knew what had happened on the beach and they all knew that she was no longer under Eleanor's protection. She was vulnerable. Even the whores that still belonged to Noonan turned up their noses at her.

"You have a lot of nerve coming back here Vane." Max recognized Mr. Scott's voice and it filled her with more shame.

"I need to speak with her." Vane declared his voice unrelentingly hard.

"She is busy." Max could feel Scott's eyes on her. Disapproving where they had almost once been warm. Scott had admitted to her once that he thought the two women brought the best out in one another.

"We'll wait. Have a drink even." Vane said looking around as if daring anyone to deny him that. These pirates were all loyal to Eleanor. But none of them would cross Vane. Each knowing that Eleanor could not protect them out at sea.

Behind the door to her study Eleanor waited. Trying to collect her thoughts and reign in the panic she felt swelling in the pit of her stomach. She had tried to prepare herself for this, for seeing Max again. For seeing Vane again and not wanting to kill him. Drinking the shot of rum she had poured herself to steel her nerves Eleanor stood and went to the door, opening it before she could change her mind.

"I thought I told you I never wanted to see your fucking face in here again." Eleanor was proud of herself. Her tone portrayed the anger she felt and her words masked the pain that had metastasized within her like a cancer. She even heard a few of the pirates laugh softly to themselves. Enjoying watching someone step up against Vane.

"Can we talk?" Vane asked choosing to ignore the harshness of Eleanor's first statement. Eleanor's gaze hardened in a way that even made him nervous. Max saw it too, a look that she had not seen before. Eleanor would not look at Max. Instead she gestured into her study, Mr. Scott stopping Rackham and Anne Bonny. They would wait outside.

Once the door was latched such Eleanor sat down behind her desk, reclining back into the high backed chair with an air of disinterest. Vane was the first to sit with Max at his side.

"What do you want?" Eleanor demanded.

"We have cargo."

"I know. Port Royal wouldn't even let you drop anchor. That must be frustratingly terrible for business."

"You did that." Vane growled.

"You overestimate my interest in your affairs. I don't give a shit where to off load your cargo as long as it is not here." Eleanor said watching Vane shift uncomfortably. He was trying to behave. But his resistance and his confidence were beginning to fade.

"Eleanor, be reasonable."

"I have received the manifest. Impressive." Eleanor said reaching for it. Looking it over as if she had never seen it before.

"I know that things between us grew heated on the beach and I am willing to look past it. If you are." Vane tried.

"Forgive and forget for the sake of business?"

"Exactly."

"If I refuse you, you have nowhere to sell your goods. Your crew will not get paid and they will decide to back a captain that has my support. Like Rackham. You know this, so you bring her here. Does she even know why she is here?"

"Max can hear you." Max stated indignantly.

"Does she?" Eleanor asked her voice louder. Vane shook his head. She stood suddenly and came around the desk leaning back against it and she leveled Max with a stare. Emotionless, Max barely recognized the woman behind those eyes. "Then lets enlighten her shall we? Max, the reason that Captain Vane brought you here is because if I could not be persuaded to trade with him based on his mediocre negotiation skills he was going to bargain you to me. He was going to offer you to me in trade for opening up my warehouse and resources to him. Like a slave. A piece of property to be bartered over. She chose you over me Charles, your men over my protection." Max looked over at Vane indignation written all of her face though she did not know what she expected from him.

"This is true?" Max demanded.

"If Eleanor would not be reasonable." Vane said. Eleanor looked between the two of them, a small glimmer of satisfaction that Max was beginning to see the man that she had so quickly allied herself with in order to get away from Eleanor.

"Are you going to buy me Eleanor? Purchase me like some whore who will always be there to service you?" Max demanded angrily. She expected Eleanor would take such a bargain. It was the only way that Eleanor would be able to get Max back.

"Mr. Scott, take Captain Vane to the warehouse and check in his cargo." Eleanor said after a long moment.

"Yes ma'am."

"Now get the fuck out. Both of you." Eleanor said. Vane followed Mr. Scott. Still confused as to what had just happened but he wouldn't question it. He had gotten what he wanted. Max had not moved, and before long they were alone. Exactly the situation Eleanor was trying to avoid.

"Does this mean I belong to you now?" Max asked confused if that was the deal that had been struck or not.

"You wished to be free from me Max. Now you are." Eleanor said defeated. Her façade fading like every other mask she tried to wear when she spoke with Max. There was no use, Max would always see right through it. "Perhaps now you'll think slightly better of me than those men."

"Why was Max not enough for you?" Max asked finally. Eleanor looked up startled by the question, that thought had never even crossed her mind.

"You were always enough Max. More than. I wanted to give you the world and this was the only way I thought I could. I was going to take the share of what I got from Flint and I was going to whisk you away from all of this. We could have gone anywhere you wanted to go, England, Spain, America, anywhere you wished to go. And I would have had the money to provide for you. To treat you like you deserved to be. I know you can never forgive me for what happened between us, I betrayed your trust and for that I can never apologize enough." Before Max could say anything Eleanor walked outside, finding sanctuary in the calmness of the afternoon air.

Max knew not to linger in the tavern any more than was absolutely necessary. Even the women that had been considered her friends would not even look at her. She had wronged them when she had wronged Eleanor. Eleanor was their champion. Their one defender against Noonan and kept the other pirates in check. It filled her with sadness that things had turned out so poorly. She had lost her home because of her wounded pride.

Night fell over Nassau and the noise of the boisterous cheers and drunken pirates filled the warm air. Max took in the night around her, since they were back in Nassau and a tentative peace had been struck between Vane and Eleanor most of the crew of the Ranger were in the brothel. They could have new pussy, from someone that probably looked like they were enjoying themselves. She had a night of freedom. And she remembered that not long ago when she would spend any free night with Eleanor. And there would be no money. On those nights Eleanor insisted on treated Max like a proper lady. They would dine on foods so delicious Max thought she was dreaming. They would talk about anything that came to mind. And if the mood struck them, as it usually did they would fall into Eleanor's bed and make love until sunrise.

The memory made Max want to cry. She could try and pretend that she did not love Eleanor. Her hurt, her anger, and her shattered pride kept her from forgiving Eleanor for all that had happened. But she could never stop loving Eleanor.

*Flashback*

_The first time they met was when Max was still new to Nassau. She had just come in on one of the pirate boats, a smaller operation. Mr. Scott had handled that manifest so Eleanor didn't even know Max was on the island. It was after one of her first nights of work. One of the men had been rougher than normal and she sported a bruised cheek and a split lip. She had decided to run. Take her chances away from Nassau. The sand felt like freedom under her feet. But she didn't know her way around. She ran for what felt like forever until her legs could not carry her anymore. And she fell, at the base of a tree and she wept. This had not been her plan when she had set out from home._

" _Are you alright?" Max jumped at the sudden intrusion. Grabbing a heavy rock in her hand and standing Max saw that a few feet away a woman had been sitting watching the beach._

" _Who are you?" Max demanded._

" _I think I should ask you that since you are on my land." The blonde woman replied with a teasing tone. As if finding a woman wandering around in the middle of the night was a normal occurrence._

" _My name is Max."_

" _Hello Max. I'm Eleanor." Max recognized the name and now remembered she had seen Eleanor before at the tavern. Max looked behind Eleanor and saw a large house with several rooms lit, regardless of the hour. Eleanor took in the dark haired woman's appearance and knew without asking that Max was one of Noonan's girls._

" _Are you going to make me go back?" Max asked. She had to admit when she had heard from some of the girls that Nassau was run by a woman she had been skeptical._

" _Come inside; let me take care of that cut." Max followed without any further prompting. Something about Eleanor made Max trust her. Trust in her kindness. The inside of the house was as Max expected. Rich and impressive, meant to show off a person's station. But Max couldn't help but notice that Eleanor seemed almost uncomfortable there. Max was very good at reading people. It was one of the things that made her so good at what she did._

_Eleanor led Max up the staircase into the master bedroom. Since her father left Eleanor had seen no fault in moving into the master bedroom. She had given Mr. Scott her old room, slightly less in size but more luxurious than he was used too._

" _Mistress Guthrie?" Mr. Scott asked having clearly just risen._

" _Mr. Scott, would you please have someone draw a bath." Eleanor requested, with a nod she told him without words that she would explain later._

" _That is not necessary." Max protested._

" _I insist." Eleanor said pulling Max into the bedroom and shutting the door. With a nod she sent Max to the bed to sit while she prepared a damp cloth to clean around the wound. "This might sting." Eleanor cautioned as she dabbed Max's lip with the cloth. Max gasped but did not move away._

_Otherwise no words were spoken while Eleanor cleaned the wound. Satisfied that the bleeding had stopped Eleanor left the soiled cloth in the bowl. Max now refused to meet Eleanor's gaze. Instead her eyes remained trained on the ground._

" _Do you remember who did this to you?" Eleanor asked. She could arrange to have whoever it was killed. She knew the right people._

" _Non. I did not ask 'is name. You know what Max is?" Max asked wondering if she would be receiving such care if it was known that she was one of Noonan's whores._

" _I know you work for Mr. Noonan." Eleanor said._

" _And you still offer me care?"_

" _I never paid much attention to a woman's profession." This time when Eleanor smiled Max returned it._

" _You are too kind to Max." Max stated. A knock interrupted them. It was Mr. Scott informing them that the bath was drawn. Eleanor led Max through the French doors into the bath room where the large ivory tub lay filled with steaming water._

" _Please, enjoy." Eleanor said turning and giving Max her privacy._

_Once alone in the bathroom Max began to tug on her dress, leaving it in a heap on the floor. It had been a long time since she had had a bath. Especially one that she could enjoy leisurely. She stepped into the tub and with a hiss lowered herself into the hot water. Feeling each muscle relax into the water. Tilting her head back Max glanced at the French doors. Pleased at her ability to see Eleanor through the glass. The blonde was sitting in one of the chairs with a book open in her lap. In the lamp light Max thought she looked every bit the Angel she was._

_The water had begun to turn cold when Max rose out of it and wrapped herself in a robe that Eleanor had left out. Eleanor looked up when she heard the door open. She had been trying to read but her thoughts went to Max each time. She had read the same page five times and had no idea what it said. Max was by far the most beautiful woman Eleanor had ever seen. Just the thought of her filled Eleanor's stomach with butterflies and a nervousness she didn't entirely understand. She had always known of her attraction to other women but she had never been so tempted to act on it before._

" _You may take the bed tonight." Eleanor offered._

" _Max could not impose-"_

" _You are not imposing. You are my guest."_

" _I am a whore that ran away from her pimp. I do not deserve this kindness." Max said as Eleanor stood and crossed the small distance between them._

" _Deserve it or not, I am offering it. Or, should you prefer I could give you a map of the island and you could run. Either way, the decision is yours." Eleanor said decisively. She would not force Max to stay if she did not want to. But Eleanor wanted Max to stay. Wanted just to be close to Max because just the proximity was making her head spin. Never had anyone affect her so much, so instantaneously._

" _Max will stay. But on one condition."_

" _What condition?" Eleanor asked her eyebrow rose in question._

" _Max will not steal your bed. Max will sleep there." Eleanor followed where Max pointed. The chaise lounge chair was comfortable; Eleanor had fallen asleep there many times while reading._

" _Agreed." Eleanor said if only to get Max to agree to stay._

_The two women went to their respective beds in what they would almost call a domestic way. Eleanor provided Max with a blanket though in the tropical heat it wasn't really necessary and Eleanor extinguished the lights._

_When Max awoke the next day it was to the soft ocean breeze washing over her face. The sun ad risen long ago and Eleanor's bed was empty. Max could not place her feeling of sorrow that claimed her heart. Not when Eleanor owed her nothing. Still Max sat up and looked for the blonde hair woman determined to thank her._

_On the table as she passed Max saw there was an arrangement set out for her. To the right was a map that clearly showed the whole of the island including every port. And to the left was a small piece of paper, on it was written in elegant penmanship._

" _Or you could join me for breakfast"_

_Max lifted the paper, a smile pulling almost painfully wide at her lips. She walked out of the room and down the stairs when she reached the parlor Mr. Scott, who had clearly been waiting for her to arrive nodded for her to go into the dining room._

_Eleanor sat at the large wooden table, papers spread out in front of her alongside a cup of tea and a so far neglected feast._

" _Ah, good morning." Eleanor greeted. Her gaze moving over Max appreciatively._

" _Surely Max is dreaming." Max mused as she walked into the dining room. "Or she has died and is now in the presence of an Angel." Max continued watching a deep blush cross over Eleanor's face and down her neck._

" _Neither I think. Join me." Eleanor said gesturing to the seat diagonal from her. She sat at the head of the table where she had memories of her father sitting._

"' _opefully Max is not keeping you from something important." Max asked trying to keep her tone light but her sentiment sincere._

" _Not at all. Most pirates don't bother getting up until midday. Even then I find I am most enjoying my stay here."_

" _Why are you doing this?" Max asked. Her every instinct telling her that no one was this nice to a stranger. No one gave without wanting something in return._

" _I don't know." Eleanor lied. The words were there on the tip of her tongue and she wanted desperately to say them. But she couldn't. The coward in her would not allow it._

" _Please do not take offense. But in my experience people do not give without wanting something in return." Max said hoping not to offend Eleanor with her words. Only to make Eleanor understand her hesitation._

" _Maybe I do want something." Eleanor said her gaze directed at the table, afraid to look upon Max._

" _And what is that?" Max expected to hear that Eleanor wanted sex, or a spy within Noonan's girls. Either way, Max expected to have her hopes dashed._

" _Friendship." Eleanor's voice was barely a whisper. Barely loud enough for Max to hear. But she did. She heard that Eleanor Guthrie, most powerful person in all of Nassau was asking her to be her friend. It seemed like such a trivial request and yet such a genuine one._

" _Look at me." Max requested reaching for Eleanor's hand. Eleanor slowly lifted her gaze to meet Max's and Max saw the vulnerability in Eleanor. How this was not a side Eleanor showed anyone. "Max would be 'onored to be your friend."_

_Eleanor's elation at hearing Max say that was so absolute she could have jumped up and hugged Max. But she managed to control herself. If only just._

_*End Flashback*_

Max woke on the beach to the brightness of the sun beaming down upon her face. But that was not what had woken Max. It was the commotion that was being raised at the tents. Wandering over Max caught sight of Mr. Scott. And she had never seen him look so afraid. That only meant one thing. Eleanor.

"Captain Flint!" Mr. Scott called, looking for the one man Eleanor had sent him to find. Pirates made the best doctors when out to sea and no one there to stitch them up, they had to rely on themselves. And the Walrus had the best physician.

"What's going on?" Flint demanded. He too was alarmed by the obvious panic in the usually calm man.

"Mistress Guthrie has been shot."

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. : -)**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The lobby of Noonan's brothel had never looked so somber, Flint and Vane sat at opposite ends with the men they brought with them and Mr. Scott alternated between pacing and sitting with his head resting in his hands. It had been hours since they had lifted Eleanor into the bedroom that had once been Max's, and it had been a while since any of them had heard a scream coming from the room. The walls might as well have been made of paper for all the screams they heard from Eleanor. Each man knowing the woman's strength knew that if she were voicing her pain so much then the pain must be unbearable. But it had been all silence now for so long, no one wanted to voice the fear that she might have died and the doctor was too afraid to come down and tell them.

Max sat at the base of the stairs, she could have sat on one of the chairs but she wanted to be closer to the room. She had been the first to come into brothel when they had all raced from the beach. Mrs. Mapleton had stopped them and told them that Mr. Noonan was tending to Eleanor and that none but the doctor would be permitted to go up. After the first scream, none of them fought her on it. So now they waited for news, while the rest of Nassau was torn about whether to celebrate or to start rioting for the money they were owed.

Finally, the door opened and the doctor appeared. He was a portly fellow from inland named Anders. But his skill was known and the Guthrie's had kept him on retainer for their personal wellbeing should they need it. He was wiping blood from his hand but Max could see that some of it still stained his hands. Eleanor's blood stained his hands and his sleeves, some on his face from where it must have splattered while he tried to clean the wound. He walked down the stairs and saw those that were eagerly waiting for news and his steps slowed.

"It was a shot to the chest. Luckily the bullet didn't break through the breast bone and I was able to remove it. If she wakes up, the odds are in her favor that she'll recover." He announced.

"If?" Vane got the question out before anyone else did. Though it was the only question on the forefront of everyone's mind.

"The amount of blood loss that she sustained, the risk of infection, and the fact that she was fucking shot in the chest. Yeah, if she wakes up." Anders said. Max stood up so silently at first it didn't seem like anyone had noticed she had started walking up the stairs until she was already at the door and walked inside. No one followed her.

The room was dark when Max went inside, only one candle lit on the bedside table letting her see where Eleanor lay. But it wasn't so much what she saw as what she heard; Eleanor's breath came short and with a raddle that Max had only heard in those who were close to death. This was not the Eleanor that Max knew, not the strong and vibrant woman that could bring the most brutal of men to their knees. Eleanor looked so small on the bed lying looking as if she were sleeping, Max felt compelled to go to her and lay beside her. Taking Eleanor's wrist in her hand and resting her finger tips on the inside where she could feel Eleanor's pulse beating reassuringly under the skin.

* * *

Eleanor woke slowly, the aching of her chest not the cause but it was the sound of humming. She knew the song. Max hummed it enough during their time together that Eleanor knew it by heart. The brunette sat next to the window, letting the sunlight wash over her like the vision she was. In the haze of pain and sleep Eleanor couldn't be entirely sure if she was imagining Max being there, if her subconscious in in its cruelty had conjured the image of Max to torment her.

Eleanor placed her hands against the mattress and tried to push herself up to sit. The pain that erupted from her chest momentarily stole her breath and a small hiss escaped her lips startling Max out of whatever thoughts she was lost in.

"You should not have done that." Max scolded.

"I agree." Eleanor said breathlessly. But she had achieved her goal; she had wanted to be able to easily look upon Max. Her eyes drank in Max as a thirsty man would drink from a well. Determined to recommit her to memory. "How long have I been unconscious?" Eleanor rasped reaching for a cup on the night table and finding her hands had no strength in them. The contents of the cup splashed across the floor with a loud crash. Max stood from her seat before bending to collect the cup and pouring more water into it. Bringing the cup to Eleanor's lips, with practiced grace Max tipped the cup until Eleanor could feel the cool water against her parched lips. She drank greedily until water poured out of the side of her mouth.

"A week." Max answered when she pulled the cup away. Eleanor nodded and looked down at the bandaged wound, the faintest bit of blood soaked through the white cloth. They would need to be changed soon.

"How long have you been here?"

"I do not know. A few days I suppose." Max said as if the revelation meant nothing. That knowing that Max had stayed with her hadn't meant the world to Eleanor.

"Thank you." Eleanor said. Max stood, stretching her limbs, having forgotten how long it had been since she had last stood. She still wasn't entirely sure why she was still there. But each time she was not in the room with Eleanor's sleeping form she feared that she would not be there should Eleanor die. And that was not something she could live with.

"How do you feel?" Max asked pressing a cloth to Eleanor's forehead.

"Not so terrible at the moment." Eleanor replied, though the pain in her chest hurt a lot, more than she could ever remember anything hurting before. Max was with her, and for that nothing could dull the elation she felt.

"You should rest." Max said her eyes not meeting Eleanor's.

"You're going to leave me."

"You do not need watching over anymore."

"I still wish you would stay." Eleanor commented softly. It could be called begging but Eleanor didn't beg to anyone.

"I 'ave to get back." Max replied. Eleanor nodded silently, and then she turned to look out the window at the beautiful day. If Max was going to leave she was not going to watch it happen.

Eleanor did not see Max again while she remained in bed recovering, each day the wound hurt less and less and she stronger. But the doctor had her remain in bed when her fever spiked and there was fear of infection. It was on her tenth day of being in bed that out of sheer boredom compelled Eleanor to attempt to get up. They were not due to check on her again for another hour and she was going stir crazy.

Pushing the sheets off of her Eleanor struggled a bit sitting up, and then moving her legs made her wound protest in ways that should have warned her to stop and try another day. But she was too stubborn for that. With one hand firmly placed on the night table for support and the other still holding onto the mattress Eleanor pushed herself up until she felt her entire weight on her feet. Swaying for a moment Eleanor waited, unsure if she was going to fall or not. Removing her hand from the mattress, and straightening her back.

"Knew you had to be some kind of crazy." Eleanor looked back and saw Anne Bonny standing just inside the room arms crossed.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Eleanor demanded.

"Vane wanted you guarded." Anne said walking into the room until she was standing in front of Eleanor and gently pushed her back down. The gentleness from the female pirate surprised Eleanor but since the simple act of standing up had left Eleanor exhausted she was glad to have someone make her get back into bed.

"What could I possible do from this bed?" Eleanor asked.

"For your protection." Anne answered. She had been surprised when Vane had told her that he wanted her to go stand guard over Eleanor in case someone decided to take Eleanor's vulnerability as an invitation.

"I suppose I should be grateful?"

"Be whatever you want. I'm just following orders." Anne replied.

"In the bottom drawer of the night table, will you hand me what's inside?" Eleanor requested, seeing Anne do as she requested. Opening the drawer Anne saw the pistol that rested there. Her respect for Eleanor rising ever so slightly.

"Now you can go." Eleanor said when Anne put the pistol down next to her hand on the bed.

"Vane gave orders. I'm staying."

The two women remained silent for several moments, neither knowing one another well enough to start idle conversation. Though the female pirate had always been a topic of interest for Eleanor, why any woman would want to become a pirate was beyond her. Adding to that, how could she get by without being abused by the men that she sailed with? Many of them did not hold women in high regard. Eleanor guessed that Anne Bonny had quite a few stories to tell.

"Can I ask you something?" Eleanor asked finally.

"About Max?"

"I just want to know how she is."

"She is a whore who gave herself to the men of Vane's crew to pay a debt. She's exactly how you think she'd be." Anne explained in a frankness that startled Eleanor.

"She didn't have to."

"True. But she did. They beat her, they rape her, and she doesn't try to stop them. Though I tried to convince her to. Vane makes sure she isn't roughed up too bad. Some say she even learned to enjoy it. But you know how pirates talk." Anne never understood Eleanor's feelings for Max. Sure, Max was beautiful, exotic, and temptation personified. Eleanor could have anyone, any captain, any merchant, but she wanted the one person on the entire island that did not want to be with her.

"You think it weak of me, to still care for her?"

"Not weak. Confusin'. Some woman would rather choose to be raped by the lot of the Ranger crew instead of accept my protection, I'd wash my hands of her." Anne said with a shrug.

"Would if I could. But how can I wash my hands of someone who is branded on my soul?" Eleanor asked.

"Mighty romantic words."

Eleanor lay back on the bed, there was no point bearing her soul to Anne. Not when she didn't know if they would find their way back to Vane. Trust was a valuable commodity that was in short supply as of late. She would much rather close her eyes and think of better times.

_**Flashback** _

_Eleanor scribbled numbers into her ledgers, debts and profits alike found their way into the books with her elegant hand writing. She blocked out the sound of the lively tavern as best she could while she worked to ensure that they still had something worth celebrating. She had been distracted lately; Mr. Scott had pointed it out on numerous occasions. Her thoughts were always on Max now. When she slept, when she worked, when she ate, any time she was not consciously trying to think of something else Max was on her mind. But she had seen surprisingly little of Max over the past few days since Max had decided to return to Nassau and to Mr. Noonan's service._

_There was a commotion outside her door for a moment and Eleanor heard Mr. Scott trying to dissuade whoever it was from coming in. Reaching into her top drawer Eleanor gripped a pistol that she kept there and waited. When the door slammed open Eleanor saw Max standing there, looking every bit as breathless as she remembered. But Eleanor's joy was quickly stolen away when she saw the rage that burned in Max's eyes. Max spun, slamming the door shut behind her and locking it firmly._

" _You're angry with me." Eleanor guessed._

" _Pourquoi voudriez-vous faire cela? Vous l'avez paye!" Max shouted in French. It took Eleanor a moment to mentally translate what Max had said. She hadn't practiced French in many years, since she was a young girl._

" _Noonan?"_

" _You paid 'im! Now the whole of Nassau thinks that we have fucked." Max said her voice quieter but no less angry. That explained the looks she'd been getting. Eleanor figured that might happen when she had given Noonan the money for Max. She hadn't wanted Max to get punished for disappearing. She had seen what Noonan was willing to do to the girls that stepped out of line and she couldn't stomach the thought that he would do something to Max._

" _I'm sorry. I didn't want him to punish you." Eleanor explained._

" _I could have 'andled it!"_

" _I couldn't! I didn't want to think of him hurting you!" Eleanor shouted back. Max looked at the woman before her. She had never had anyone stand up for her like that, or attempt to take care of her. She saw the vulnerability in Eleanor's eyes. The look that told her that she was as unaccustomed to these feelings as Max was. The pain with which she spoke and for a moment Max was struck still. To see someone care so much for her after having hardly known one another. Eleanor looked away from Max, unable to stand the intensity of Max's gaze. Even if most of the rage was gone. Eleanor didn't even look up when she felt Max step into her personal space, well into it in fact when Max's chest faintly brushed against her own. Eleanor could hardly breathe._

" _Max is sorry she yelled." Max breathed gently. All anger gone and replaced with tenderness._

" _I deserved it. I should have asked and not assumed." Eleanor rushed to explain. She hated how Max made her feel like a blithering idiot. Her brashness and confidence gone and she could barely form words._

" _Max likes that you wish to take care of 'er. But you do not need to. Max is tougher than she looks." Bringing her hand up to caress the side of Eleanor's face, wanting to bring Eleanor's eyes to meet hers._

" _I like taking care of you." Eleanor offered._

" _Does anyone else get to see how caring you are? Or do you keep that just for Max?"_

" _My reputation would suffer greatly if I was like this with everyone." Eleanor replied, some of her confidence returning._

" _With Max, you do not wear a mask." Max stated as if it were something so simple. Eleanor had spent many of your younger years trying to perfect the strong exterior that she possessed._

" _You drive a hard bargain." Eleanor said wondering if it were even possible._

" _It is the only way." Max said with an emphatic nod._

" _Alright. But the same goes for you. I don't want you to pretend." Eleanor bargained._

" _Agreed."_

" _Good. Now, I'm sure your entrance has caused quite a stir out there." Eleanor commented playfully. She could almost picture Mr. Scott pacing with steam coming out of his ears._

" _Sorry. When Noonan told me you 'ad paid I did not think." Max said sheepishly._

" _It's alright. I don't care what they think."_

" _No? Even if they think that you and I are in here fucking?" Eleanor felt her arousal flare at the idea. The idea of Max taking her against the desk, or on it._

" _They would probably respect me more for it. But no, I don't care if that is what they think we are doing."_

_Max couldn't deny how Eleanor's arousal affected her. The subtle dilating of Eleanor's pupils, the rapid intakes of breath and the slight flush of skin, all served to make Max wish she could lean forward and kiss Eleanor. It had been so long since she had wanted to kiss someone not because she was being paid but because she genuinely wanted to do it. But that was taking a major leap, one that Max did not feel entirely comfortable taking. Eleanor was respectable, she was powerful, and she was beautiful, why would she want to humor the attractions of a whore?_

_So it was with that lingering fear that Max pushed away from Eleanor and put some much needed distance between them. Eleanor was slightly startled by the movement. She had hoped that Max would kiss her and didn't understand why Max did not. Had she misread the situation? Had she done something wrong?_

" _Am I forgiven?" Eleanor asked finally._

" _Oui. Max forgives you. Now I must go." Max said reluctantly._

" _When can I see you again?" Eleanor asked desperately. She craved time alone with Max, would even pay for it if she didn't think that Max would be offended by the idea._

" _In the morning. I will meet you, anywhere you wish." Mornings were easier for Max to slip away, most of the pirates were still asleep and they would not begin to come into Noonan's until midday. It was considered their time to rest and recover from whatever abuses the pirates dished out upon them._

" _Meet me here. I want to take you somewhere."_

" _Bien." Max reluctantly turned and left Eleanor standing in her office, not daring to look back because she knew that she would lose every bit of will power she possessed and she would stay with Eleanor._

_**End Flashback** _

It put everyone on edge to see Richard Guthrie sitting at what was normally Eleanor's desk. He had not run the business in many years and many of the pirates were sure that he had forgotten how to do it. But when he had heard what happened to Eleanor he had come back to Nassau and had taken control of the business. He had not gone up to see her. Whether it was some latent paternal concern or if it was that he simply didn't care about his daughter's well-being no one knew.

But the business was in his name and no one wanted to point out to him that he would do better to let Mr. Scott tend to things while Eleanor recovered. Within the first few days there were already three captains taking their cargo elsewhere because of Richard's unwillingness to make certain concessions. Eleanor would stick to her principles and she would not be bullied but she recognized when concessions needed to be made in order to make money. If it meant certain things needed to be overlooked she would.

But it wasn't until the _Persephone_ came into port that things began to truly unravel. It was rare that the _Persephone_ came to Nassau anyway but Captain Stephens was a hard man. He had been sailing the seas for the better part of three decades and he always had a good haul when he came to Nassau. When he walked into the tavern he was welcomed with loud cheers and offers of drinks. _Persephone_ was one of the larger ships out on the seas, a gem of a pirate's ship that no merchant vessel ever wanted to see behind them.

"Well, look who finally decided to come for a visit." Flint said shaking hands with Stephens. Both men had a mutual respect if not a gentlemanly rivalry over who could overtake more.

"It's been too long, thought I would come and see what Nassau has to offer." Stephens said with a cordial smile but he was looking past Flint to Eleanor's office. Stephens liked to get business out of the way first so that he could truly enjoy the rest of the shore leave without having to remember what was in his cargo hold. Besides, his men would need something to pay the whores with.

"Things are being run by Mr. Guthrie for the moment." Flint cautioned. Stephens's eyebrow rose in silent questioning as to why. His last few dealings had been with Eleanor and he much preferred it that way. Richard and he never got along; Richard would constantly try and swindle more out of the captains if he thought he could get away with it. The problem was Stephens was smart enough to know when he was being swindled and would not stand the insult.

"Where's Eleanor?"

"Indisposed at the moment."

"Indisposed how? And when will she be returning?" Stephens asked his cordial nature fading.

"She was shot, not two weeks past. She is recovering."

"Shot?"

"She'll be alright, so the doctor says. But she has not been up to running the business. So her father has stepped in." Gates offered.

"No way to speak with her then?"

"Captain Stephens. Welcome back to Nassau." Richard Guthrie said in a loud booming voice from the entryway to the office.

"Mr. Guthrie." Stephens greeted.

"Have you come to deal?" Richard asked.

"Not with you."

"I beg your pardon." Affronted by the blatant disrespect Richard felt his anger flare.

"I deal with Eleanor. No one else."

"As I am sure these fine gentlemen have told you she is indisposed at the moment."

"So I have been told. Still, that does not make me any more willing to deal with you. I remember what happened the last time we dealt and unfortunately for you I do not forgive easily."

Across the tavern, watching with keen interest Rackham sat with Vane and Max. Max, despite her current detestation of Vane knew better than to venture to far from him. He was her only protection now. There were many on the island that still regarded her with a wanton look in their eyes. Without Noonan to keep the men in check should they harm her she could easily be raped in a back alleyway and left for dead.

Mr. Scott knocked on Eleanor's door before walking in; the blonde was sitting up and seemed to be listening intently to the raised voices below. She seemed to understand the look in his eyes, the warning that a feud was soon to be brewing between Richard and Stephens.

"I will be down in a moment." Eleanor said already attempting to stand.

"I can bring him up here."

"I will not have Captain Stephens see me like this. I may not look my usual and this is going to fucking hurt but I will be down in a moment." Eleanor said as she tentatively took a few steps. She had been glad when much of the strength had returned to her legs as she practiced walking across the room. It didn't keep the pain from making breathing difficult and fogging up her brain but for the sake of business she could stomach the pain.

"You shouldn't." Anne said watching Eleanor dress. Eleanor would not be able to wear her usual corseted vest, such would be demanding too much of her body. So she struggled to put on one of the canvas shirts, finally Anne came to help get the shirt over her head.

"If I don't, one of two things will happen. Either Captain Stephens is going to kill my father or he's going to take what I'm sure is an impressive haul to Port Royal and never come back again. The _Persephone_ is a gold mine and I will not let it sail away because of my father." Eleanor said through gritted teeth.

As Eleanor continued to slowly dress, making herself look as presentable as possible things in the tavern were escalating quickly. Already Stephens was threatening to leave and Richard was telling him that he should, though with how closely they stood facing one another it looked as if one of them was about to hit the other.

"You either deal with me Captain, or you leave Nassau and don't return. Your business will not be welcome here." Richard threatened, trusting that the thought of being black listed from the Guthrie trading line would make Stephens see reason.

"Very well." Came Stephens's simple reply. "Perhaps we shall have that drink another time." He told Flint as he turned to leave.

"Captain Stephens." The voice gave every one pause, as everyone in the tavern turned to see Eleanor standing near the bar subtly resting her weight against it as she felt her legs wobble ever so slightly.

"Finally, someone around here that will see reason." Stephens said turning around fully and gesturing towards Eleanor's office. Eleanor nodded and watched him go inside before turning her eyes on her father.

"This is why you leave the business to me." Eleanor said moving only once she was sure she would be able to make the trek without showing an ounce of weakness. Her eyes momentarily finding Max's as she walked, seeing in the chocolate eyes filled with concern and fear.

"I will not be disrespected Eleanor." Richard said indignantly. Eleanor looked at him and continued to walk past him silently. He would have reached out to stop her had he not been afraid of Anne's blade as the female pirate followed Eleanor closely. When the door to Eleanor's office closed with her inside it conversation slowly returned to the tavern.

"That woman has got some balls on her." Rackham said impressed. He then noticed that his two companions were too busy looking at the closed door to have paid any attention to what he'd said.

**A/N: There it is. Chapter Two complete. So I did some research on gunshot wounds and their treatment around the time the show is set. I didn't find much that would help explain exactly what the healing process would be like. All I was able to learn was that the bullets lost momentum very quickly once fired so without puncturing any vital organ it is possible to survive, even a shot to the chest. Either way, please forgive any gross historical inaccuracies.**

**In the next chapter the question of who shot Eleanor will be addressed promise :-)**


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three –

"There was another reason why I wanted to talk to you in private Eleanor." Captain Stephens said as they concluded their business. Eleanor looked up from the ledger she was writing in and nodded for Stephens to continue. "There has been talk, in Port Royal and in Tortuga of the instability of the Guthrie trading line."

"Instability?" Eleanor asked.

"In times like these, with the oceans shrinking around us, the British and the Spanish patrolling with their floating fortresses and the Trading Companies trying to establish themselves, there are many merchants and pirates alike that are looking for a guiding light. Many of them hoping that it is the Guthrie's." Stephens said. He had sat amongst several meetings of captains and of businessmen alike to discuss the future of their livelihood and each time the conclusion had been that while the Guthrie family was the best bet there was doubt about its longevity.

"I don't understand the problem."

"There is concern that your father does not have the stomach to weather the storm that is coming. He prefers the finer and easier ways of life. If the British or the Spanish come to him with an offer of more money and a legitimate lifestyle then he will take it and leave the rest of us out to hang. You know this." Stephens said not hearing Eleanor debate the fact.

"What are you proposing?"

"You are the driving force behind his business. You have been for years. There are few who know this. I think that it is time that the world knows this. If you emerge as the strong head of this business that you already are then people will flock to Nassau with their holds full of treasures from all over the world." Stephens offered.

"You know this for certain?" Eleanor asked curiously. It sounded like a deal too good to be true. And one she was not prepared to risk everything for. Her father still had connections in high places and a coup against him should it fail would spell doom for her.

"I have the signatures of twelve Captains who make their home port in Tortuga swearing they will come to Nassau and you may use their ships to transport goods. Imagine, a small fleet of your own ships not loyal to your father or you family, but to you."

"What would happen to my father? Should this succeed? He will not allow me to supplant him willingly."

"If he does not, then he will be made to."

"I need to think this over. You understand my predicament you are asking me to betray my own father."

"Would he not do the same to you were he in your position?" Eleanor had no answer and Stephens was not expecting one. Instead he stood, and left with a nod of his head.

There was a time when she knew exactly who she would go to, whenever she was conflicted; whenever she needed to talk she would go to Max. Max didn't care at all about business, but she understood its importance to Eleanor and so she made an effort to listen. And her advice was always worth listening to. Many would wonder what a whore knew about running a black market trading business but Max had insights that she only let Eleanor see. Without Max, Eleanor didn't know who to turn to. There was Scott, of course there was Scott. She trusted Mr. Scott more than most he was her most trusted friend and she knew he would not betray her to her father. But she also worried that he did not think she were up to the task. Eleanor had always tried to keep herself apart from the rest of them, appear to need no one, but this was the first time she hated feeling alone.

She had lost herself in thought and did not realize that hours had passed until there was a knock at her door. Lifting her head Eleanor beckoned whoever it was to enter. Of all the people that she had expected to be at her door she did not think that it would be Vane.

"What do you want?" Eleanor asked coldly.

"To make sure you weren't dead for one." He said sitting down before he was invited.

"As you can see I am very much alive." Eleanor said.

"What were you talking with Stephens about for so long eh?" Vane asked curiously. It was so easy for Eleanor to forget that she used to also talk to Vane about things. Vane had been the one to encourage her to take a more active role with her father's business. He had put into her head the thought that she could be powerful, he would rule the seas and she would rule Nassau and they could rule the world together. She still remembered the way he used to tell her of his grand plans for them when they were in bed together. Eleanor had been so naïve then.

"Some business is private Charles." Eleanor offered tiredly.

"He hasn't been to Nassau for long enough that his return has raised a few questions."

"Let them ask their questions. I don't owe them anything."

"But it would be wise if you gave them some."

"Why are you here? We may have reestablished some form of working relationship but otherwise we are done. I'll never forgive you for what you allowed to happen to Max. You let your men destroy her." Eleanor spat, though her words lacked the venom she wished they would have. She was already growing quite tired. Her body protesting the amount of taxing she had been putting on it while it tried to heal.

"I tried to get her on a boat! I tried to give her the freedom that she was willing to risk her life for. My men discovered her before that could happen." Vane argued. It was the first he'd spoken those words. No one but Rackham knew of that. Eleanor sat in stunned silence for several minutes.

"You're lying." Eleanor stated. She wanted to believe Vane to be the villain. She wanted to think that he would let Max be ravaged because then it gave her someone to hate other than herself.

"I tried Eleanor. Because she and I both know what it is like to be tossed aside by you. To be broken by you."

"They are still your men, and your responsibility."

"Had I taken her from them they would have had me removed as captain and I would have been killed. I could not let that happen. My charity for a kindred spirit only goes so far." Vane argued. He had been willing to help Max, because he knew that that was what Eleanor had wanted. And try as he might to fight it, Eleanor would always be in his heart.

"Don't pretend that you were the only one hurt when things ended between us."

"They didn't have too." Vane wondered how his men would react if they ever knew how he was around Eleanor. How she was the only woman, the only person who could truly get him down to the core of his being. Once upon a time, she had even made him strive to be a better man.

"Yes they did. We would have destroyed each other." Eleanor knew that Vane understood this, he believed it too.

"Probably true."

"Thank you. For what you did for Max. Even if you fucked it all up afterwards." Eleanor said genuinely.

Eleanor ventured out of her office only a short time after Vane, conversation halted briefly as she emerged but then picked up again when they saw that there was no show to be had. Sweeping the room with her gaze Eleanor found Max still sitting with Rackham and Anne, before going back to her room Eleanor walked over to the bar, putting her in closer vicinity of Max but choosing not to say anything Eleanor tentatively reached behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of the higher proof alcohol. She wanted to drink herself into a small coma after her conversation with Vane.

Recognizing the look in Eleanor's eyes Max knew exactly what Eleanor intended to do. Eleanor always went for a drink when she didn't want to be consumed by her thoughts anymore. It was one of Eleanor's worst habits. She should have let Eleanor go, drink herself into oblivion, she wanted not to care. But as she watched as Eleanor ascended the staircase she stood and followed. No one really took notice of where she was going, it was half expected at that point.

The blonde woman had barely closed the door before Max pushed it open. Eleanor looked over her shoulder surprised to see the brunette had followed her. Turning away Eleanor pulled the cork from the top of the bottle and took a hearty swig feeling the alcohol burn her mouth and throat making her want to cough but she forced herself not too.

"You should not have gone downstairs." Max scolded finally.

"It had to be done."

"Always business before yourself. Always." Eleanor had heard Max say this before. It was a common theme in some of their more passionate arguments. When neither of them would relent it usually ended in either angry sex, or they would yell and then part ways, and then have make up sex later.

"It is who I am Max." Eleanor said.

"It was not always." Max countered.

"It was my ambition that first drew you to me."

"It was your heart that drew me to you." Max corrected.

"I'm afraid that is a bit wounded at the moment." Eleanor said though they both knew Eleanor wasn't referring to the physical wound.

"Then you should rest."

"What do you want from me Max? Apologies? I've run out of words to express how sorry I am that I couldn't protect you. That I hurt you, there are no words for how terrible I feel. Do you want to punish me? Because it's working. If there is any way that I can make this right then please tell me. I'll do anything. But I can't…I can't stand where we are right now." Eleanor said sitting on the bed and looking up at Max.

"Sometimes there are mistakes that you cannot take back. Hurts that cannot be undone. You chose this place over Max. Sand and gold over love."

"You had never said that word before that day." Eleanor said.

"But you knew that is how I felt."

"Tell me you never want to see me again." Eleanor demanded. The fierceness in Eleanor's tone surprised Max, she had only ever heard it when Eleanor was talking to one of the Captains who thought that they could push Eleanor around.

"What?" Max asked not understanding.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that we're through. If you can do that, I'll let you go. I will stop fighting for you and you will never need to worry about me bothering you again. Tell me that is what you want or I will fight to prove to you that I made a terrible, stupid mistake. I love you; I am so blindly in love with you that were you to forgive me I would do whatever I could to ensure you never knew one moment of unhappiness ever again. I don't think I could stop loving you, even if I tried. But if you wanted, I won't bother you again." Eleanor promised. Max hadn't realized that at some point during Eleanor's words Max had begun to cry. Maybe it was the open, heartfelt way that Eleanor was speaking, or maybe it was that Eleanor had finally said the words.

"You say such pretty words now." Max murmured.

"Maybe it took this, all of this, to prove to me what is really important in life."

"Or maybe you are just afraid of being alone." Eleanor's eyes narrowed. That had not been what she expected Max to say.

"Is that what you think?"

"Max cannot give you an answer now. Not when the hurt is too fresh."

"I understand." Eleanor said as Max left.

* * *

"We were beginning to wonder why the streets of Nassau were so quiet. And then we realized that it was because they lacked your usual colorful commentary." Rackham stated as both he and Vane came to flank Captain Lilywhite as the aging man walked through down the beach.

"I know a lost cause when I see one. You lot don't listen to my warnings anyway." Lilywhite said walking quicker.

"Or is it perhaps because you are responsible for the shooting of the illustrious Mistress Guthrie?" Rackham continued. No one was surprised when Lilywhite had gone missing shortly after the incident. He had to know that suspicion would fall upon him given how many times he had called out for everyone to take action and storm the tavern and hang Eleanor.

"Now why would I do that?" Lilywhite asked.

"See, my captain here thinks that you did. Do you deny it?" Rackham quested coming to stand in front of Lilywhite and stopping the older man from moving away.

"I-" He began to protest before stopping. There was no point in denying it, he would be caught regardless. "She black listed you, and your crew. You telling me that you didn't think about it? Ending her tyrannical rule? The whole island is a slave to her whims and she's the only one that really profits from it."

Vane felt his blood begin to boil, that Lilywhite would think he could get Vane to sympathize with him was rage inducing. Grabbing the collar of Lilywhite's shirt Vane threw him against the side of one of the buildings and heard the sickening sound of at least one of the bones in Lilywhites frail body cracking under the force.

"Did you work alone?" Vane demanded leaning in close and his voice dropping. Lilywhite nodded but his eyes told a different story. "Was it Richard Guthrie that gave you the idea?" The silence was enough of an answer for Vane. His fist came down hard against Lilywhite's face and the older captain fell to the ground unconscious.

"What do we do?" Rackham asked, accusing Richard Guthrie of attempted murder was suicide. There wasn't anyone on Nassau that had the authority to make such a claim and not lose their ships, or their heads as a result.

"We take him to the fort. Hornigold will keep him in the jail there until he can be hung. As for Guthrie, I'll talk to Eleanor."

**A/N (part 2): So I know that Vane still isn't completely guiltless for what happened to Max and I'm not trying to paint him as a good guy. However, I was re-watching some episodes and I had forgotten that he had tried to get Max off the island and the short dialogue that Max and Vane had. So I wanted to use that to form a dynamic that will become important later on in the story. Thanks again for reading, as always, let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

No one saw much of Eleanor in the days leading up to the execution of Captain Lilywhite. Nassau was all a buzz with excitement for the execution, especially since the island was populated with murderers and thieves it was uncommon for anyone to actually be punished for any of these crimes. But the attempted assassination of a Guthrie was a crime that needed punishing. If Eleanor hadn't called for it, then it would have been done anyway.

"Will you go to the fort?" Scott asked softly. It was the day before the execution and Eleanor had spent most of the day trying to drown that fact with a bottle of rum.

"I'll be expected to go." Eleanor said by way of answer.

"You should sleep. You haven't in days." Scott knew how much Eleanor hated him keeping a watch on her nocturnal activities but she could not blame him. He knew when she retired from her office, usually in the early hours of the morning she didn't sleep. Hadn't gotten more than a few hours total and it was starting to show.

"You know whenever my mind was troubled Max would take me up to her room, at first it was torture because she would not let me kiss her until I told her what weighed on my mnid. Then, when opening up to her became easier we would fuck for hours, and then just before I fell asleep I would tell her everything. Nothing seemed too big or too bad when I was with her." Eleanor said knowing Scott was probably sick to death of hearing about Max. He had given her all the advice he had.

"Eleanor…"

"She still hasn't given me an answer. Doesn't she realize what this is doing to me? Not knowing? Seeing her with them every night…"

"This is driving you mad. You must rest."

"It's the middle of the day." Eleanor insisted.

"No one will fault you for it. You are getting no work done anyway." Eleanor looked up from her desk, knowing Scott was right but not wanting to admit it.

"Charles wanted to see me today. He said it was important." Eleanor argued.

"Captain Vane can wait until you have rested."

"What's the point? I'll go up to my room and lay there and think about the man about to be put to death tomorrow. Sick isn't it? Feeling remorse for the man who tried to kill me. Guess I have gone crazy."

"Here. Take this." Scott said handing Eleanor a small vile of clear liquid.

"What is it?"

"It will help you sleep. It's potent; take it once you are in bed." Scott explained.

"Where did you get it?"

"Traded for it."

"Thank you Mr. Scott."

Scott waited until Eleanor had succumbed to the effects of the drug before leaving her. He needed to have a talk with Max. He had tried to stay out of it. But seeing Eleanor begin to crumble, he could no longer keep quiet. Max was not hard to find, she usually stayed with Anne and Rackham. Especially since Noonan had begun talking openly about reclaiming Max so she could work off her debt. Since Vane's crew held no claim to her anymore. Max was sitting at a table with Rackham and Anne, but it was Rackham that noticed him first.

"Ah Mr. Scott, come to issue summons to the Queen's office?" Rackham asked having expected to be present when Vane told Eleanor about what they had discovered about her father.

"May I have a word with you?" Scott asked Max. The dark haired woman was surprised at first but then stood to follow. He took them into Eleanor's now empty office and shut the door.

"Is she alright?" Max knew if Scott wanted to talk to her it was about Eleanor.

"As far from it as I have ever seen. And it is all your doing." Scott said seeing the indignation cross over Max's face.

"Excuse me?" Max demanded.

"Eleanor is trying to keep Nassau afloat, reconcile the execution tomorrow, and still trying to heal. The last thing she needs her head filled up with is you." Scott explained harshly.

"What fills Eleanor's mind is of no concern to Max."

"Tell yourself that all you wish. But you cared about her once and if you care about her at all now, do not continue to do this to her. Reconcile or part ways. I do not care which but make your choice so that she can move on." Max heard the words and wanted to fight Scott on it. How dare he command her to do anything? What right did he have?

"Do you think she is the only one that is suffering?" Max cried. She didn't expect him to care about her. His concern had always been Eleanor. But how could he not see that Max was suffering too.

"No. What happened to you was horrible and you feel that she betrayed you. And maybe she did. But she did not throw you to those men on the beach, she did not force you to make that agreement with Vane and his crew to make up the pearls you lost them. You did that. She tried to make it right with you time and again. I have always tried to teach Eleanor the importance of balancing between work and love; it was what her mother would have wanted her to be taught. But she has always been too head strong for that. I do not relish the idea of coming to you but Eleanor will take any punishment you throw at her because she thinks she deserves it. She knows how she hurt you so she will take it. I am asking you, begging you even, not to endure much more." Scott pleaded seeing Max soften.

"She is suffering that much? It never shows."

"And it likely never will. Until it consumes her."

"So what should I do?"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes." Max confessed looking up at Scott her eyes glistening with tears.

"Can you forgive her?"

"I don't know."

"Then let her go. Let her find peace."

"And what if I cannot?" Scott sighed, he had been afraid this might happen.

"I have known Eleanor her whole life. And she has always been head strong, stubborn and impulsive. She is more likely to throw a punch than sit and talk rationally about a difference of opinion. She leaps based on her gut feelings. Her mother and father tried to rein her in, tried to teach her to be ladylike and demure. All of the things that we both know Eleanor is not. She is a hurricane, a force of nature no one can tame. Except you. You can cut through her rage and calm her like I have never seen before. She looks at you like the sun rises and falls with you. She will hold out hope for your forgiveness until her dying breath. Do you know anyone who will risk losing everything they have to defend your honor? Can you say anyone loves you as much as that? Or ever will?"

Max felt the warmth of tears falling down her cheeks, these were words she did not want to hear but maybe she needed to. She needed to know the stakes with which she was playing. Max had once been a romantic, before reality had forced her to become a pragmatist. When she was a little girl she had wished for a love that Scott was describing. But she had never thought that it would be so hard, that the love that she longed for as a child would come shrouded in so much pain.

"As I said, I hope that your choice is to find it within your heart to forgive her. But whatever you chose, do it quickly." Scott said leaving Max in the office.

* * *

Eleanor woke with a start, sitting up faster than she probably should have and the room around her spun. Searching the room for whatever it was that had woken her Eleanor saw Vane sitting at the edge of the bed. Glaring at him, Eleanor relaxed slightly because she knew that he wouldn't harm her, the agitation she felt did not lessen though.

"What are you doing here?" Eleanor demanded rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It was dark out; she had slept well into the night.

"We had an appointment." Vane said.

"I was occupied." Eleanor explained though that fact was obvious enough.

"I know. Scott told me. But it couldn't wait. Though I didn't have the heart to wake you when I got up here." Vane said his voice sounding almost affectionate. She hadn't heard him talk like that since they were still together.

"How long have you been watching me sleep?"

"A few hours. I used to watch you sleep remember?" Vane asked.

"It was significantly more appropriate when we were fucking. What is it you needed to discuss with me?" Eleanor asked wanting to change the subject to a more comfortable one.

"We were great together once." Vane said not allowing Eleanor to change to subject. It wasn't what he had been there for but he couldn't bring himself to tell Eleanor what he really came there for. Not until he knew for certain that Richard had been the one that put Lilywhite up to attempting to kill Eleanor. Hearing that her father was behind the plot would destroy Eleanor.

"Charles…" Eleanor said tiredly.

"We could be again." Eleanor could see the restraint in him, for all his reputation as being one of the cruelest pirates ever to sail the seas Eleanor knew his heart. They were both frighteningly similar. It was part of the reason the two of them were doomed to fail from the beginning.

"I'm sorry Charles. I can't." Eleanor said.

"Because of her?" Vane asked bitterly.

"We were done before Max came along." Eleanor insisted. Eleanor knew that Vane blamed Max for the reason their relationship ended. But they had been slowly spiraling downward for a while.

"I suppose you're right. I suppose I'm just being nostalgic."

"Good night Charles." Eleanor said softly, watching him as he stood and walked towards the door leaving Eleanor to sleep.

Waiting for Vane outside of the bedroom Rackham leaned against the wall.

"What did she say?" Rackham asked curiously matching step with Vane as they walked.

"I didn't tell her."

"You didn't tell her?"

"We need proof before we go throwing accusations about Richard Guthrie."

"How do you intend to find this proof?"

"I'll figure it out. Until then, I want her watched; no one comes near her with intention to harm her." Vane commanded. Rackham sighed; he was going to have a problem selling this to the crew. They were pirates not bodyguards.

* * *

"You must not look away. It will be perceived as weakness." Hornigold counseled as they walked through the fort towards the jail. It hadn't been used since the British were still in residence.

"I have every desire to see this man dead Captain. I will not look away." Eleanor stated. Vane watched from a discrete distance of the change in Eleanor from the woman he had seen the night before she was hardened now.

"Keep that hate Miss Guthrie. You'll need it."

All of Nassau had turned out for the hanging, never had Eleanor seen so many people crowding in the square. Never had Eleanor seen so many people crowding in the square. Pirates and barmaids, crews that had every reason to want to start a fight because of the sheer hatred between them, it was a gathering of people who should never be together. Lilywhite stood on the gallows, his hands chained in front of him. Eleanor sat on a platform that had been originally used by the Governor to watch executions.

"Any last words? Surely someone such as yourself will not let the opportunity to be heard pass by." Eleanor watched the old captain shake his head, trembling as he did so. The hangman, one of Hornigold's men looked up at her. His hand on the lever that would drop Lilywhite to his death. She nodded and with the quick release of the wooden joint and the sharp snapping of rope it was done.

Eleanor watched him twitch, watched as the life drained from him until he went still. Down amongst the crowd Max's gaze was on Eleanor, not the dead man whom she had had half a mind to kill herself for what he'd done. Max saw Eleanor's face as collected as a statue; it was the way Eleanor responded when she didn't want anyone to know that something was troubling her deeply. Eleanor was excellent at convincing people she didn't care about the lives of the pirates that surrounded her, and by rights she should actually be pleased what her would be assassin was dead. But Eleanor also had a kind heart.

But the cheers started and soon Max was forced to move out of the way to accommodate the more boisterous of the people who thought that someone's death was worth celebrating. Eleanor didn't have the stomach to stay. Her thoughts running faster than she could make sense of them. Finding her way down to the rocks, hearing the wave's crash against them soothed her some. She stood there looking out at the crystal clear water, the white sand that made this island a paradise. It was her empire.

"Are you alright?" Max asked.

"Fine." Eleanor answered sharply not turning at the voice she'd so craved hearing.

"You cannot lie to Max. Even now." Max said a small smile on her face. Eleanor had never been able to tell Max a convincing lie, there were times when Max decided it was not worth probing for the truth but she always knew.

"Then why ask questions you already know the answer to?" Eleanor asked turning finally to look at Max. Her gaze hard and her bottom lip trembling though Max could not tell if it was rage or sorrow that caused it. Eleanor was on the brink of losing what little bit of composure she had left but she was fighting with every ounce of willpower she had to keep herself collected. Looking at Max, into her eyes and seeing the way that Max could not quite meet her gaze Eleanor knew Max's answer. Not to the question she had just asked but to the question that had been robbing Eleanor of all peace. The pain was crushing and for a moment Eleanor thought her legs might give way.

Max knew that Eleanor had read the sorrow in her look, the guilt of not being able to forgive her even though she desperately wanted to. The two stood in heartbreaking silence for what felt like an eternity. Eleanor didn't know what to think, she had never felt the world fall out from under her because. When she was so close to getting everything that she wanted everything else was so fucked up.

"Goodbye Max." Eleanor said finally, turning and walking towards the beach.

"Eleanor wait!" Max called, seeing the blonde woman stop but not turn. So Max walked towards Eleanor until she was standing only inches from Eleanor's back. Reaching out to touch Eleanor's shoulder Max felt Eleanor tense, but upon prompting Eleanor turned so they faced each other.

"I made you a promise, I'll keep it. You'll never need speak to me again." Eleanor found the steadiness of her voice alarming.

"That is not what I want. The thought of never speaking to you again breaks my heart." Max answered honestly. Eleanor knew better than to dare hope that this meant that Max was forgiving her. Eleanor was beginning to realize that things with Max would never be as they were. Those times, as happy as they had made her, were over.

"So that is what you need from me then? Pretend I don't love you, pretend seeing you touch someone else doesn't make me ill? Go back to how things were before we ever shared a bed, when we were friends? That is what you want?" Eleanor asked finding the prospect of it like submitting herself to be tortured. Could she do that?

She'd done it before, back at the beginning of their friendship when she realized she wanted more from Max than simple friendship. When her gazes had turned more longing, when she used to become jealous of the men Max serviced.

"Yes. That is what I want." Max answered seeing Eleanor take a deep breath and look out to the ocean her blue eyes stormy. Max gasped in surprise as Eleanor turned suddenly, grasping Max by the face and bringing their lips together in a fierce kiss. Max was powerless but to respond, returning the kiss with everything that she had. And then, as quickly as it had begun it was over and Eleanor rested her forehead against Max's keeping their lips close.

"If that is the only way that I can have you, then so be it." Eleanor said before releasing Max and returning to her walk. Eleanor was determined to walk all the way back to Nassau, even though there were horses waiting to take her. It took her the better part of three hours because she saw no reason to rush. Her thoughts silenced only by the aching that filled her entire body. Friends. They were to return to just being friends.

* * *

**Some weeks later**

They had done it.

Profit had nearly tripled with the new ships, Captains were returning with bigger prizes now that their vigor was renewed once they began to see more reward. Eleanor was the toast of Nassau again, each crew singing her praise as the rum flowed more freely from the tavern. Her warehouse was full of the most exotic of spoils. Anyone that didn't know her would think that she was enjoying her new found success.

Max had returned to working for Noonan to pay off the debt she still owed him. And while Eleanor had agreed to Max's request that they be friends, attempt to rebuild the foundation of what they had once had they spent very little time together. Eleanor staying clear of Max when she knew that Max was working and the chances of seeing Max hanging all over some pirate was high she stayed in her office. But as far as everyone else was concerned everything was as it had been before.

"We have a problem." Hornigold said one night while they convened in Eleanor's office. He had taken a great interest in the business and provided invaluable advice to Eleanor.

"What?" Eleanor asked sounding almost disinterested.

"Our growing operation has drawn attention from other free trading ports in Tortuga and Port Royal. We're stealing their business."

"That does not sound much like a problem. You sound so dire Mr. Hornigold. Success breeds envy, its natural." Eleanor said pouring him a drink.

"Success also draws attention from the British and the Spanish." Hornigold said accepting the drink.

"What do you suggest?" Eleanor did not want to have warships belonging to either empire spooking any of her ships.

"If we had strength in the water, a ship that could dissuade any man of war or frigate from coming towards our shores it would give us an advantage." Hornigold suggested. Eleanor knew exactly what he was searching for. And with a wave of her hand all but she had Hornigold fled the room.

"I will not call for him." Eleanor said firmly.

"You have the ships but they are merchant ships that would not be able to stand against the British or Spanish navies. You must make any naval captain afraid to challenge one of your ships. Only one man and one ship can do that." Eleanor knew he was right.

"Alright, signal for him."

**Up next we find out who "him" is, and Vane confronts Richard about his part in Eleanor's shooting. As always, let me know what you guys think :-)**


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Richard Guthrie slept with the confidence of someone who could not be touched by anyone, his breaths were deep and even, not plagued with a single bad dream. Vane took great pleasure in robbing Richard of that comfort, pressing the sharp edge of his cutlass to Richard's neck and seeing the way that it registered even in the depths of Richard's unconsciousness and his eyes opened wide in shock.

"Good evening Mr. Guthrie." Vane greeted looking down at the prone man.

"How dare you-" The slightest increase of pressure against his neck cutting into the skin made Richard yelp, interrupting whatever protest he was about to make.

"Do you know why I am here?" Vane asked leaning forward thinking of all the ways that he wanted to break Richard in half.

"Other than you have a death wish? No."

"I had an interesting conversation with Captain Lilywhite before he died." Vane elaborated watching as fear crossed over Richard's face.

"I don't care what that bastard had to say."

"Well you should, especially if I tell Eleanor what he told me, what do you think she'll do? Knowing that her own father tried to have her killed?" Vane asked.

"He wasn't supposed to shoot. He was supposed to scare her."

"You trust a man already filled with hate not to pull the trigger?"

"He was supposed to scare her so that she would stop trying to play in a man's world. It was supposed to save her life. Not almost end it." Richard explained, and for a moment Vane was sure that was honestly what Richard thought he had done.

"You don't know your daughter very well if you think that will frighten Eleanor. If anything it's only made her more determined to show you that she can." Vane knew of Eleanor's stubbornness. She did not take kindly to being told she could or couldn't do something. She was the sole decider in the affairs of her life and she would not stand for anyone thinking that they could rob her of that control.

"What do you want? Money?" Richard knew he was caught and he also knew what Eleanor would do if he was ever brought before her. There would be no love; there would be nothing that he could play on that might spare his skin. If she were kind she would kill him in Nassau, but if she wanted him to feel true agony she would have him shipped back to Boston to answer for his actions to his family.

"No, you see Eleanor's proven that she is the future of Nassau. If I'm as smart as I know I am, I'm sticking with her." Vane said casually.

"Back to being her lap dog then?" Richard taunted. He had always disapproved of his daughter's relationship with the pirate. But he understood why she did it; it was smart business to align herself with the strongest and the pirate with the worst reputation.

"You'll go aboard the Ranger. Locked securely in the brig until your fate is decided." Vane instructed watching as Richard was lifted from his bed and taken out of the comfort of his bed towards the horses that were waiting.

* * *

Eleanor knew she couldn't avoid Max forever, not when their lives were so interwoven. At any given time Max would be in the tavern just through the door of her office and Eleanor felt the presence as if it were a physical touch. But she didn't expect Max to come barging into her office. Throwing the doors open so forcefully they nearly fell off their hinges. Thankfully, the tavern was mostly abandoned; most of the crews were out hunting so there weren't many witnesses.

"You 'ave been avoiding Max." Max accused shutting the door behind her. Eleanor looked up from her writing, her breath catching at the sight of Max looking as if the events of the past few weeks had all been a bad dream.

"I've been busy." Eleanor replied forcing her tone to be dismissive as she returned to her writing. Using the sound of the quill scratching on paper to settle her nerves.

"Bullshit." Max exclaimed hands moving to her hips. She remembered how stubborn Eleanor could be and her anger overruled her usual calm.

"Pardon?" Eleanor asked taking the same tone she would with a captain who had the nerve to speak to her like that.

"You know you 'ave been avoiding me for weeks." Max said.

"And what if I have?" Eleanor asked folding her arms over her chest as she leaned back in her chair, finally meeting Max's gaze.

"You said we could go back. You promised." Max argued. Eleanor took a deep breath the steady her nerves.

"I did. I said I would try. I did not say it would be easy." Eleanor saw Max shift, puffing out a frustrated sigh.

"It is not easy for Max either." Max saw Eleanor's eyes soften but the blonde's posture still remained defensive. "I want to forgive you!"

"But you can't."

"You made Max feel small! Unimportant. Second to your first love of profit and power. For the first time you made Max feel like a whore. Max was 'urt. Max still 'urts."

"You have never been a whore to me Max. Hadn't I showed you that enough? I never- the only time money exchanged hands was when there was no other way for us to be together. You're my harbor remember?"

"That feels like a lifetime ago." Max mused. Eleanor couldn't find the words so she only nodded. Max ventured into the office with a grace that Eleanor had missed. Max never just walked anywhere; she flowed like the sea wherever she went. She held a confidence only she could possess, until her eyes caught on Eleanor's private quarters. She had never known Eleanor to sleep there, but there was a bed hidden behind a sheet for when she did not wish to venture up into her room. Max had never felt comfortable exploring the small sanctum that belonged solely to Eleanor.

Max continued towards Eleanor until she stood beside Eleanor's chair and the blonde was forced to look up to meet her gaze. Eleanor watched warily, but did not move to stop Max. She had given up trying to predict what the raven haired beauty was thinking. Even if there was a time when she would have known what thoughts churned in Max's mind.

When Max reached out slowly, tugging at the collar of Eleanor's shirt bringing the fabric down to expose the smooth ivory skin now marred with the ugliness of injury. Eleanor took a deep breath and waited, allowing Max to study the scarred flesh, caressing the edges with the pad of her thumb. It seemed like such a loving gesture, gentle, and everything that Eleanor had begun to associate with Max.

"It seems strange. Something as small as a pebble could do such damage." Max whispered more to herself than to Eleanor.

"The gun powder helped." Eleanor said anyway. Knowing she didn't need to comment but the silence was making her nervous.

"It almost took you from Max." Max continued ignoring Eleanor's words and focusing only on Eleanor. "Your ambition will get you killed."

"You don't need to worry about me." Eleanor said shifting away from Max's touch and standing. Having Max so close was making it hard to think clearly.

"I will always worry for you." Max insisted.

"Just like you will never leave me?" Eleanor asked unable to help herself. Max's eyes narrowed.

"You betrayed me!" Max countered angrily. Eleanor deflated, her shoulders slumping in both defeat and exhaustion.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I don't want to fight." Eleanor apologized. Max could count on one hand how many times she had heard Eleanor apologize. The words stunned Max.

"Talk to Max, like you used to. Maybe it will help." Max offered.

"I doubt that very much." Eleanor replied although she wanted to. Max had always been Eleanor's confidant, even more than Scott. And her eagerness to listen and to comfort had made Eleanor come to rely on it.

"Why is that?"

"What right do I have to make you listen to my problems when I am the cause for so many of yours?" Eleanor asked looking at Max for a moment before looking away. She had taken refuge on the other side of her terrace doors leaning against the wall.

"You are not making Max. Max is offering." Max said softly. Her heart ached for how much pain Eleanor seemed to be inflicting upon herself. As much as she wanted to focus all of her anger on Eleanor, blame her for all the pain and the suffering she had endured, nothing that Max could bestow upon Eleanor would come close to the punishment Eleanor was giving herself.

"What I wouldn't give to go back to the days where your extraction techniques were mind numbingly pleasant." Eleanor said a soft smile on her face. Max couldn't help but return the smile as the pleasant memory overtook them for a moment.

"As I remember you did not always enjoy them." Max goaded teasingly.

"Never have I enjoyed being so frustrated." Eleanor laughed. There had been nights she would be left unsatisfied, left throbbing with want because she had been too stubborn.

Max walked closer to Eleanor, coming to stand before the taller woman. Her expression kind, the same kindness Eleanor never thought she would see again directed towards her. It made Eleanor want to divulge all that she had been keeping bottled up.

"I can't sleep." Eleanor confessed in a single breath. Since Scott had given her whatever drug had been she had become utterly reliant on it. Something more potent to shut her mind off for a while.

"You have been through much." Max said understandingly.

"So have you."

"Max does not sleep much either." Max replied shivering at the thought of the nightmares, the ones where she would remember the feeling of their hands bruising her flesh. But now when she woke it was to an empty bed, instead of one where Eleanor could comfort her. Max would be lying if she had said she hadn't missed the strength in Eleanor's arms. The love, the silent protection that Eleanor sought to provide.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Eleanor whispered a quiet mantra as she seemed to crumble in upon herself.

"Stop punishing yourself Eleanor. I 'ave." Max insisted reaching out to stop Eleanor from falling to the ground completely. The touch seemed to burn Eleanor's arms, making her want to shy away from it but she couldn't.

"Have you?" Eleanor asked straightening bringing their bodies closer and feeling Max tense, her breath quicken as she took in their new closeness.

"Eleanor…"

"I tell myself I am responsible for your pain, you tell yourself you're still angry with me. Yet here we are. Drawn together." Eleanor whispered her breath hot against Max's face as they came closer. Foreheads resting against one another as desire to quell the yearning they both felt battled with the pain and the hurt within them both. Eleanor tilted her head ever so slightly to ghost her lips across Max's. Just enough so that they both felt it but not enough to offer any satisfaction.

Max's eyes fell shut as every nerve ending in her body flared with need. She brought her hands up to press against the wall behind Eleanor, pinning the blonde in her place. Despite the dominance Max seemed to have over their current position Eleanor didn't entirely submit either, instead she stared hard into Max's eyes.

"I'm yours Max. My heart, my body-" Eleanor took hold of Max's hand and brought it against her chest, careful to avoid the still sore wound. "-everything"

Max felt Eleanor's heart thundering in her chest and she could only shudder with desire in response. As much as her mind screamed for her to stop, to think about it, her body knew what it wanted. And she could no sooner deny it than stop breathing.

"Max will have you say the words." Max said finally. She could not fight the way those three words falling from Eleanor's lips made her feel inside. She couldn't deny that she was hopelessly, irrevocably in love with Eleanor.

"I love you." Eleanor whispered hotly.

"Again."

"I love you."

"Again." This time Max's tone help a playful lilt and her lips an affectionate smile, shivering when she felt Max's hands on her face. Relief flooding through Eleanor as well as an overwhelming sense of happiness that made her damn near giddy.

"I love you." Eleanor said leaving no question about it.

"More than Nassau?"

"Much more."

"Would you run away with Max? If she asked?" Max asked sobering slightly. Eleanor didn't hesitate in her response.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Good answer." Max said her smile returning.

"I'll tell you I love you as many times as you wish to hear it." Eleanor offered honestly. Even if Max wanted her to shout it from the rooftop of the tavern for every pirate within earshot to hear she would. Though she prayed to any God that would listen that Max wouldn't ask her to do something so drastic.

"It will be 'ard rebuilding what we had. But we can." Max said leaning in and brushing her lips to Eleanor's cheek before moving away. "We start with trust."

Eleanor's eyes followed Max as Max ventured into the small room, following her Eleanor felt exposed in a way she never had as she watched Max look through all that she had of her life before Nassau. Mementos from when she was a little girl in England. Gifts that she had received from her mother before she died. It felt so strange watching Max go through everything. But Max did it with the upmost regard, anything that she did touch was with an almost cherishing manner.

"You've never wanted to go in there before." Eleanor said leaning against the gate, it looked like it had been meant to be a cage. Whether it was meant to lock something in or keep someone out Eleanor had never asked. But it suited her needs.

"Maybe I should 'ave." Max said picking up a small portrait that had been painted. The girl in the image must have been Eleanor, same golden blonde hair, same blue eyes.

"That was painted before we set sail for Nassau. My father had it commissioned." Eleanor offered by way of explanation.

"Do you miss it?"

"I barely remember it now." Eleanor commented truthfully. Sometimes she remembered the sights of London, other times she would remember the way the city smelled or the way it sounded. But so rarely now did she remember it as a whole.

"Maybe someday you take Max to London." Max mused, though it was only the brunette voicing a dream. She had very little faith that she would ever get off of Nassau and she was beginning to learn how to be alright with that.

"Or maybe Boston, from what I hear Boston is a sight to behold."

"Max should go, Noonan will not be pleased with me for being away for so long." It was a harsh reminder that the same arrangement that had allowed them to spend their nights together was not valid anymore. Eleanor had no rights to Max unless she wanted to pay for them. The thought sickened her.

"Goodnight." Eleanor said as Max walked past her. Max must have been able to read Eleanor's look because she hesitated, her hand slipping effortlessly into Eleanor's and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Do not sulk. You are too beautiful to have such a frown." Max said.

Eleanor watched as Max went, feeling for the first time as if she did not have the entire weight of Nassau crushing down upon her chest. She could breathe freely and feel as if her heart was beginning to mend. But no sooner had Max disappeared through the doors towards the brothel did the door to the tavern open and Scott appeared.

"You need to come down to the beach." He instructed. Eleanor didn't think to question him, instead she followed him obediently. There was an array of muttering and a small crowd that was gathered around a fire. Eleanor pushed past the men that had gathered and what she saw made her blood run cold. Tied to a large post, one that had been meant for whippings stood her father in a bloody mess. He'd been beaten, there was not a bit of skin that she could see that was not covered in blood or bruises.

"Who did this?!" Eleanor demanded anger fueling her voice making it loud and sounding much fiercer than she felt.

"I did." Vane said coming out of his tent and watching Eleanor turn to face him.

"Why?" Eleanor asked as Vane came to stand in front of her. The crowd that surrounded them all looking in on the action anxiously awaiting what was about to happen. Surely something as bold as this would force Eleanor's hand to do something about Vane, but none of them were sure she had the balls for it.

"Because he had Lilywhite shoot you." Vane said in a low enough voice that only she was able to hear him. Her eyes widened as she turned to look at her father who was still barely clinging to consciousness.

"And you didn't come to tell me? You just took justice into your own hands?" Eleanor demanded.

"I didn't want his blood to be on your hands." Vane replied simply. Eleanor's head spun with the information filling her head. She couldn't just have one night of happiness, she couldn't have gone to sleep with the thought that she and Max were working their way back to the way things had been. Instead she had to have the tentative vestiges of happiness ripped out from underneath her. Eleanor walked towards her father, a lump forming in her throat that made her wonder if she would be able to form words. Falling onto her knees next to her father Eleanor watched him for a moment.

"Say it isn't true." Eleanor requested. Vane had not been kind to Richard and Eleanor wondered how much of it was anger on behalf of Eleanor or how much pleasure he got out of beating the most powerful man on the island. His silence was answer for her as his eyes, as blurred as they were with pain, told her the answer. Forcing herself to her feet Eleanor walked towards Vane. "He is not to be harmed further." She instructed before walking past him back towards the tavern.

Eleanor made it out of eyesight of the men on the beach, most of them still none the wiser why Richard Guthrie was tied to a pole in the center of the beach, before her lets lost all strength. Mr. Scott caught Eleanor before she hit the ground but by then she had already passed out completely and fell limply into him arms.

* * *

The Nassau sun woke Eleanor with a cruelty as if she had drunk her entire collection of rum the night before. Her head throbbed and her eyes seemed unable to shake the sleep from them. For just an instant Eleanor was able to forget what had happened on the beach the night before. Forget what she now knew her father was capable of doing to his own flesh and blood. The memory as it hit her made her stomach turn and before she could stop herself she emptied the contents of her stomach into the bowl that rested on the floor next to her bed.

She was thankfully alone in her room and there was no one around to see what had just happened. Allowing her the freedom to allow her strong walls to crumble and she cried, sobbing so violently her stomach began to ache and her lungs burned. Her own father had tried to have her killed. She had never doubted that he would always chose profit over her, Vane had been right when he had told her that. But she had never thought he would resort to having her completely removed from the picture. A knock on the door had the power to cut through her sobs like a cold dash of water.

"Fuck off!" She called wanting to see no one. Not even Max, if she were lucky enough for that to be who was standing outside her door. But she wanted no company; she wanted to be able to fall into pieces without worry over which of them she was exposing such weakness too. The silence that answered her less than polite sendoff made Eleanor wonder if maybe her words were heeded.

Outside her door there was quite a collection of people, Scott and Hornigold and Max. When Max had heard what had happened the next morning she had gone to find Eleanor and been told by Scott that Eleanor was ill and not taking visitors. While she once would have been welcomed no matter what condition Eleanor was in, it was painful to be turned away.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Hornigold asked looking between Scott and Max not sure which one of them could give him a more accurate answer.

"Would you be? If you found out that your father had been responsible for an attempt on your life?" Scott asked.

"No. But I don't have the same conviction that Eleanor Guthrie has. Woman is stronger than most of the men I've ever met, combined." Hornigold praised. Eleanor may infuriate him most of the time but he would never doubt her resilience or ability to recover from a slight.

"I think this is a little different."

Eleanor forced herself to stand, though for a moment she wasn't sure if they would hold her weight. Pulling her sleeping clothes off and leaving them on a discarded pile on the floor Eleanor dressed quickly. She did not pick her usual clothes, abandoned her skirts and her petticoat in favor of breeches and a loose shirt she didn't tuck in. She didn't even bother tying her hair; she didn't give a fuck what everyone thought of her appearance. Still though, she managed to make the unkempt look work for her. Looking at herself in the mirror one time to at least make sure she was descent Eleanor pulled open the door.

The sudden movement of the door surprised the small group that had crowded outside of her room. She paused when she saw them and then her eyes fell on Max, the brunette inched towards Eleanor and then stopped.

"Mr. Scott, will you fetch my horse please." Eleanor requested politely. Too politely. Occasionally the proper British woman underneath all the layers of piracy would slip out, but usually only with Scott.

"Where are you riding too?" Scott asked though he was already moving to do as he was told.

"I need to get out of Nassau."

"Right now Miss Guthrie I don't think that is a good idea." Captain Hornigold cautioned being the only one who knew who they had just flagged to come to Nassau.

Eleanor stared at Hornigold for several long minutes, speechless though she knew that he was probably right. But the idea of staying in Nassau, in these very walls made her skin crawl. Ultimately it was Max who broke the uneasy tension between them and grasped Eleanor's hand, pulling her to the stairs leaving Hornigold to watch them go.

"You need this." Max said softly once they were outside and Max saw Scott appear with Eleanor's horse. Eleanor had always loved riding, but business often kept her from enjoying that passion.

"You heard." Eleanor said knowingly.

"The 'ole island 'eard." Max answered honestly. Eleanor ascended the steps used to help her mount the large stallion and as she gripped the reins she looked down at Max. Invitation unspoken. Max had loved riding when she had gone with Eleanor the few times she was able.

Max settled behind Eleanor, arms wrapped around Eleanor's small waist securely. Nudging the horse's side it launched forward, sprinting through the streets of Nassau until they were on the beach. Closing her eyes, Max rested her forehead against the back of Eleanor's shoulder, drinking in the freedom that riding provided her. They rode for a long time until Max no longer recognized where they were, Eleanor had taken them up a path towards the heart of the island. Max didn't look up until she felt the horse begin to slow to a leisurely pace.

"Where are we?" Max asked curiously. Eleanor looked around; they were at one of the highest points of the island. Able to see the ocean on all sides but behind them.

"I used to come here a lot when I was little. Mr. Scott would bring me here to keep me away from the pirates." Eleanor explained looking around at the beauty. Remembering how Mr. Scott had wanted to keep her safe from the wandering gaze of the pirates when she became of age for them to be looking at her like that. The grass grew despite the harsh climate, the trees that offered shade and the exotic flowers that had yet to bloom reminded Eleanor of what she was fighting for.

"It's beautiful." Max said as Eleanor dismounted, landing with a slight thud against the grass. Max followed and watched Eleanor lead the horse towards the trunk of a tree and tie him there. Eleanor knew that Max wanted her to talk about the storm that raged in her heart and her mind. But Eleanor had still not been able to find the words to voice what it was she felt. So Max didn't ask. Eleanor would speak when she was ready and it was pointless to try and force her before then.

"My mother said that she thought this was what Heaven looked like." Eleanor said as she sat down near the edge of the cliff.

"I can see why." Max said coming along beside Eleanor and sitting down. Eleanor never talked about her mother. All Max knew was that she had been a beautiful woman with the same strength that Eleanor was famous for.

"It always brought me peace." Eleanor said finally answering the question as to why they were there, even though Max hadn't asked.

"Eleanor, what your father did-"

"I don't want to talk about what he did." Eleanor interrupted. Her hand going to the wound covered by the shirt rubbing at the still sore skin not caring that it ached under the touch.

"But you need to. Otherwise it will eat you alive." Max insisted.

"Do you remember that night after Charles hit me? You took me up to your room and you asked me why?"

"You said you started it."

"I did, but that wasn't what upset me. What upset me was that he reminded me of the man that my father truly was. The man that I tried so hard to see past because he was my father and I was supposed to love him, just as I had hoped he loved me. But Charles saw the man that he was; he would always chose business over me." Eleanor said her voice showing how defeated she was, how much the pain was crippling her. She couldn't even look at Max to show the weakness, so she kept her eyes firmly locked on the horizon.

"Your father does not deserve you." Max said.

"He was supposed to love me. Fathers are supposed to love their daughters. Not have them killed when they prove that they have outgrown the need for them."

"I wish I could make this better." Max said helplessly.

"You're helping more than you know." Eleanor answered honestly reaching out for Max's hand and covering it with her hand. "I just hate that we could not have just a few days of happiness. A few days where there was nothing to tear me away from you and we could just…be together." Max smiled sympathetically, she too had wanted that. To lose herself in Eleanor until she remembered every detail of the blonde, like early on in their relationship when getting out of bed and dressing for the day was the furthest thing from either of their minds.

"We will 'ave more days of happiness when all of this is behind us. You may not see it now, but there is an end to all of this pain." Eleanor wanted to argue that. Wanting to resort back to her negativity, especially now when everything felt so hopeless.

"I believe you." Eleanor said shifting so that she could lay down with her head resting on Max's lap staring at the sky. Feeling Max's fingers run through her hair, caressing lovingly. Silence fell around them again, but it wasn't the uncomfortable silence that had dominated as of late, but it was the comfortable kind that surrounded them like an isolating bubble hiding them away from the rest of the world.

It took Max a while to realize that Eleanor was staring up at her instead of looking at the cloudless blue sky. Eleanor's expression was one of pure adoration and it made Max feel the familiar sensation stir in her stomach that she had come to identify as love. She was in love with this woman and the thought of it did not fill her with any of the dread that it previously had before. When thoughts of Eleanor had only filled her with anger and reminded her of the pain that she was forced to endure day and night by the foul beasts that populated Vane's ship.

"You're smiling." Eleanor commented raising her arm lazily and caressing the upturn of Max's lips.

"It is the look of one in love." Max replied her voice sounding almost lyrical. Eleanor's hand stayed where it was while she sat up, turning to face Max. This is the longest they had ever gone without touching in some intimate nature since they had begun sleeping together. The absence of it was unbearable.

"I don't want to think about my father anymore, or of what Nassau wants of me, I just want to get lost in you." Eleanor whispered shifting so that she was straddling Max, the brunette in turn moved to accommodate Eleanor holding her steady with her hands at Eleanor's hips. "Can I?" The innocence of the request shook Max to her very core, the choice and knowing that if she said 'no' Eleanor would go no further.

"Yes." Max answered sensing that a nod would not have been enough for Eleanor. And then Eleanor's lips were upon hers, lips that were as soft as silk. A soft sigh escaping Max's lips, feeling Eleanor's hand circle around behind her neck and her fingers tightening around the hair she found there. It was a move Eleanor knew drove Max crazy, just hard enough for the faintest teasing of pain to mix with pleasure. Eleanor knew that Max loved that, it told Max without words that Eleanor wanted her, wanted her closer, and didn't want to let her go.

The kiss was slow, but both of them knew that it needed to be. With so much that had happened between them, they needed to remember, and relearn. But Max knew that Eleanor was restraining herself on purpose. Eleanor had always started with passion, slow and romantic kisses were things for after love making, for mornings after. Eleanor was trying to be respectful of all that Max had been through. And the thought only made Max want Eleanor more. Grabbing skin of Eleanor's hips with her hands, so firmly her fingertips would probably leave bruises Max pulled Eleanor to her tightly and took advantage of Eleanor's gasp to slip her tongue past Eleanor's lips.

All thought abandoned them as want and arousal overtook them. Reclining back against the grass Max took Eleanor with her so that the blonde now lay on top of her. Feeling the familiar weight of Eleanor's body stretched along her won only re-awoke a passion in Max that demanded she devour Eleanor right then. Moaning heartily as Eleanor's mouth left a scorching trail of open mouthed kisses down her neck, pausing at the juncture between neck and shoulder and biting harder than what would be considered playful but pleasurable nonetheless.

"Eleanor." Max panted like a prayer to the Heavens.

"I think there is a blanket in the saddle bag." Eleanor commented though she didn't really care either way. They had fucked in dirtier places, when want and need demanded satisfaction and neither could wait to make it to a more acceptable place than the back wall of the tavern or some back street.

"I want to make love in a bed." Max said softly, almost embarrassed by that. She was a whore by profession, she should not care where the act was done. But after she had been so abused by the pirates on the sands of the beach she wanted to remember what it felt like to have mattress beneath her, to be able to grab a pillow and use it to muffle any screams she might wish to scream.

Eleanor looked up, her eyes darkened with desire, her body practically shaking with want. But there was also understanding. Pressing a soft kiss to Max's lips Eleanor stopped any advances. She could be patient for Max.

"Woman, you will be the death of me." Eleanor said teasingly moving away from Max's body but only slightly putting a good inch or two between them just so that she might cool her desire slightly.

"Do not joke of such things." Max said her eyes going to the bruised flesh of Eleanor's chest. Eleanor knew where Max's gaze was aimed and she reached out and tilted Max's head back to look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Just think now, before you do something stupid that it is not just your own life that you gamble. But Max's as well." Max said.

"I'll remember."

They ended up staying for several more hours, conversation and silence in equal measure. Max could always tell when Eleanor's thoughts would return to her father and what she was going to do with him. And when her thoughts did go to such unhappy places Max would bring her lips to Eleanor's in the softest and most loving of kisses and the tension that threatened to overcome Eleanor would recede slightly. They both knew that the peace would fade the moment they went back to Nassau. But for the few hours of freedom they were allowed to just lay together there was no tension.

They prepared to return to Nassau in silence; gathering what few belongings they had gathered from the saddle bags and packing them back inside. Max looked over at Eleanor who still stood near the edge looking out onto the horizon. But Eleanor had an odd look on her face now, almost disconcerting.

"What is it?" Max asked coming to stand behind Eleanor and wrapping her arms around Eleanor's waist. She looked to the horizon and saw a large ship that had not been there before sailing right for Nassau.

"That is the _Queen Anne's Revenge._ Blackbeard." Eleanor said. Max knew the name; it had been explained to her when she had been roped into the charade with the other girls for John Silver. She had learned about his reputation.

"You need to get back." Max insisted. Blackbeard's presence in Nassau would probably insight panic among the other crews, and Eleanor would need to be there to handle it.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

They arrived back in Nassau just as it was beginning to tear itself apart with panic. Eleanor was on the ground before the horse had even stopped, leaving Max with the reins. Max had seen this side of Eleanor, the business personal that always managed to make her heart race. Eleanor was almost to the door when she stopped; almost stumbling over herself in the haste she was in. But she turned, catching Max's gaze and in that moment Max was struck still, because she recognized what Eleanor was doing. Eleanor was asking silently for permission to go, to end their date. Max nodded almost instinctively as she was still awed that Eleanor would show such attentiveness.

"Everyone calm the fuck down." Eleanor said. Most of the men from smaller ships sought refuge in the tavern. The panic was palpable; Eleanor had only seen it like this the last time the Royal Navy had docked in Nassau.

"Is it really the _Queen Anne's Revenge_?" One of the captains asked.

"It is." Eleanor answered. She needed to change, the crew would probably be on their way as soon as the ship dropped anchor. She figured that Blackbeard wouldn't come himself, not right away. Not when he could command enough respect that she would come to him. Few pirates could make such a claim.

"Mr. Scott, greet our guests when they arrive." Eleanor said making her way up the stairs.

Eleanor had always had an extensive wardrobe, as a woman of her station it was considered a necessity. Even if most of the dresses that she owned she never wore because they were uncomfortable and cumbersome. She needed functionality more than she needed aesthetics. Regardless, she had a wide array of dresses, should she need to impress someone. But now as she looked at her collection of clothes she hesitated. In most cases Eleanor abhorred using her feminine wiles to get what she wanted. Preferring instead, to rely on her more intimidating qualities.

"You should wear this." Max said from the door, crossing the bedroom and grabbing one of the dresses. Eleanor looked at it with a scrutinizing gaze. It was a bold choice, a deep red blouse and a black skirt, there was more leather in the corseted vest than she was used to, it would be considerably more restrictive.

"Why this one?" Eleanor asked while she began removing her clothes. The two may not have completely reconciled but Eleanor was still comfortable enough with Max to get naked around her.

"Because it makes you look strong. And because it looks good on you." Max replied handing Eleanor the blouse, ignoring the urge to stare at the blonde's exposed flesh.

"Thank you for coming with me today. I needed that." Eleanor said to fill the silence around them. It hadn't been an uncomfortable silence, but it had been one that Eleanor longed to fill with the words that she never thought she would have the opportunity to say.

"You are welcome." Max stopped herself before going much further. There was a time for emotional confessions, but this was not the time. Eleanor needed to focus on the task at hand.

"I wish you could stay for this meeting."

"You do not need me." Max insisted appreciating the sentiment even if she knew that it was not possible.

"I always need you Max." Eleanor answered. Max felt her stomach flutter at Eleanor's words. Eleanor had never said such things openly to Max before. Usually it took coaxing and no small amount of incentive for Eleanor to say sweet things to Max. Not because she didn't feel them or they weren't true but because Eleanor much preferred actions to words.

"Eleanor, you are about to meet with the pirate that all pirates fear. They use his name like a curse. Focus, stop thinking about Max and how much you want her." Eleanor saw the barely concealed smile on Max's face and knew the dark haired beauty was teasing her. She had missed this.

"That is like telling me not to breathe. But for you, I shall do my upmost." Eleanor replied as she began to fuss with her hair.

"When your business is concluded today. We will talk, and perhaps continue what was started earlier." Max suggested walking behind Eleanor and placing a gentle, but full of promise kiss on the back of Eleanor's newly exposed neck.

"Out! Temptress before I cancel this meeting and take you to bed." Eleanor exclaimed playfully. Max laughed a rich and full laugh that Eleanor had missed dearly as she reached the door. With one final look Max left the bedroom.

* * *

Below in the tavern, the door opened with a loud and ominous crash silencing all conversation. Every eye went to the door and saw the group of men now standing there. They looked like hard men, most with several scars on their faces, no doubt from their many battles and raids. Leading them was a tall, slim man who had the look of someone who had once been a proper Englishman before being corrupted into piracy.

"Where is she?" He asked looking around for Eleanor. It baffled many that he seemed to know what Eleanor looked like.

"She will be down in a moment. My name is Scott, I am Mistress Guthrie's retainer." The pirate looked Scott over sizing him up.

"I dun care if she is fucking His Majesty the King. I'm not a patient man." Came a harsh reply.

"Piracy has destroyed your manners." Eleanor said as she breezed into the tavern. The pirate watched her approach them with an intense gaze. He drank in the sight of her. Once she had stopped in front of him she looked up at him, he towered over her but that didn't seem to intimidate her. She held her ground where most other pirates would not have. Silence stretched on for long minutes while everyone watched, eager to see what would happen.

"Eleanor Guthrie." He said smile finally coming across his face while confusing the onlookers.

"Hello James." Eleanor greeted returning the smile. The two were familiar with each other but they had not seen each other in years.

"Shall we?" He gestured to her office and she followed, ignoring the gawking men. The only time she did turn was to close the door, and during such her eyes found Max and she smiled softly before closing the door.

Eleanor turned slowly and found James now sitting in her seat. The audacity was not unnoticed but it was dwarfed by how pleased she was to see him. The two shared a silent moment, James had heard of Eleanor's success in Nassau, his pride was immense.

"It's been to long Eleanor." James said softly.

"Far too long. I'm happy he hasn't killed you yet." Eleanor teased.

"Even made me Quartermaster last year."

"Congratulations."

"Why are we here Eleanor?"

"I need to speak with him." Eleanor said finding it odd that she was now sitting on the wrong side of her desk looking at him as if she were asking him for something. In truth, she sort of was. Eleanor knew why Blackbeard had sent James. There would be no point waiting each other's time if he was just going to shoot down her proposal.

"About?" James asked.

"Nassau is vulnerable, the British and the Spanish patrol these oceans like fucking sharks. At the first sight of them the pirates here are afraid to go back in the water for months. We lose trade and we teeter on the brink of losing everything. My familial connections have bought me bribes with many of the merchant captains that sail these waters, but I need strength in the water." Eleanor said.

"You want our guns?" James asked curiously. Wondering what she was planning to do with them. There was no ship on the water that had the firepower as the _Queen Anne's Revenge._

"In a manner of speaking yes. I am trying to overthrow my father's grip on this place while building something with the potential to secure our future. While Nassau remains a free port, and my shipping line takes in goods, our life style can continue." Eleanor explained. James had always known that Eleanor could be very convincing when she tried. Hell, she was convincing even when she wasn't trying.

"You want us to wage war on the British Navy?" James challenged.

"No, I'm asking you to protect our future." Eleanor replied.

"He wants you to come to dinner tonight." James said Eleanor was startled by the sudden change in topic. But she recognized it for what it was, he was going to take her proposition back to Blackbeard and that way he would have had time to think about it before they met.

"Onboard his ship?" Eleanor asked uncertainly.

"He's having the cook prepare a feast. He won't take no for an answer." James cautioned.

"Of course, I look forward to it." Eleanor said as James stood, she followed suit and the two met in the center of her office.

"I'll tell him."

"James, tell him something else. Something that might help sway his decision." Eleanor started. When James only looked down at her curiously Eleanor pulled at the collar of her shirt and revealed the injury. His eyes widened in horror as he refused to believe what his eyes were showing him.

"Who did this to you?" James demanded his fury barely contained.

"A Captain of one of the ships working under orders from my father. Both have been dealt with. But tell your captain, the waters of Nassau are growing rough." Eleanor said, seeing James face contort with worry.

"Your father?"

"It's a long story."

Eleanor watched James disappear into the tavern and then out onto the beach, so did the rest of Nassau as they all watched transfixed as the crew returned to their ship. It took a good half hour for business and life to continue on as normal. Eleanor returned to the sanctuary of her office, her nerves still on edge from the conversation she still had yet to have with Blackbeard. James was easy. He was someone that Eleanor could predict, could work like she did the rest of the pirates she dealt with on a regular basis. Blackbeard was an entirely different story.

"Are you alright?" Max asked when she slipped into Eleanor's office. She had beaten Scott to Eleanor and unapologetically denied him access to Eleanor.

"Fine." Eleanor answered distractedly. Her attention was on the ship that was now docked in her harbor. Max slipped behind Eleanor and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"The tension in your neck would suggest otherwise." Max said softly.

"I am to dine with him tonight. Onboard his ship." Eleanor explained.

"Alone?" Max asked surprised and not pleased at all with that news.

"He won't hurt me." Eleanor said not sure which one of them she was trying to convince.

"You know him?" Max gathered. She knew how to read Eleanor well enough to know what each subtle expression meant. Eleanor might as well have said she knew Blackbeard.

"When I was a child."

"Tell me." Max insisted not sure if she expected Eleanor to actually tell her. Eleanor was so secretive about her past. Though she was getting better.

"He wasn't Blackbeard at the time. At least not at first. He and my mother knew one another. Some say they were lovers, my father actually. When I was young he would come to the house and he would tell me tales from the sea. He made it sound so adventurous and so wonderful. When we were to be sent here, it was with the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ as our escort." Eleanor remembered the image of the man who had doted on her as a child. He always made time, always allowed her to hang off of him.

"'e sounds like a different man then the one they speak of." Max commented as Eleanor turned in her loose embrace.

"Pirates are reliant on their reputation. I hope that he is not that man. But I have no way of knowing. I have not seen him in the better part of a decade." Eleanor said.

"But 'e came when you called."

"He said he would."

"That is a good sign no?" Max asked brushing her lips against Eleanor's softly. Neither wanted to comment on how simple it was to fall back into their old ways. As if nothing had changed.

"I wish you could come with me."

"And 'ow would he feel if you brought a whore to dine with the two of you?" Max asked. She had never had a problem with saying what she was. It was always Eleanor that took offense.

"I would not be bringing you as a whore; you would be my escort for the night." Eleanor corrected.

Max wasn't sure what to make of Eleanor's sudden shift. She was always so independent and strong. It always took Max some time to break through the barricade that Eleanor erected around her heart. But now it was as if that barricade no longer existed. And the woman that used to only appear in the early mornings before duty and responsibility stole her away, seemed to be there all the time. Eleanor was affectionate and doting, and dare Max say it dependent. It warmed Max's heart to think that such a strong woman might need her as much as she needed Eleanor.

"I don't want to go out there. I want to hide away in here with you." Eleanor commented dreamily. Her own arms coming to circle around Max's instinctively toying with the ties of Max's dress. Max felt Eleanor's fingers and her eyebrow rose slowly.

"Is that all you wish to do?" Max asked suggestively, seeing Eleanor's eyes darken with desire.

"No."

"There will be time enough for that later." Max said her voice full of promise. But she watched as dark thoughts crossed over Eleanor's mind because they were mirrored across her face. And then unexpectedly Eleanor pulled away and stepped away slightly.

"If we're allowed." Eleanor said darkly. And then Max understood, she still worked for Noonan. It was a very real possibility that when Eleanor returned to Nassau Max would be with someone else.

"Ma Cherie." Max said understanding Eleanor's pain. They had grown spoiled, used to the arrangement that from sun down to sunrise Max was free to be with Eleanor and only Eleanor. But now Max had to do as Noonan wished.

"I know, I'm sorry." Eleanor said as if she'd been scolded.

"What do you know?"

"You don't like it when I get jealous."

"I do not like when that jealousy causes you pain." Eleanor bit her lip to fight the urge to offer to propose the same deal that they had before. But she wasn't sure how Max would feel about such a thing so soon after they had begun to mend things. It had taken her almost a year and a half to convince Max the first time and that was when they had been madly in love not working to reclaim that love.

"Well, you know there is a way you could take the hurt away." Eleanor suggested.

"Is that so? What can Max do?" Max asked with a coy smile. She had many ideas of what she could to convince Eleanor that it didn't matter how many men she was forced to be with. She was Eleanor's.

Max felt Eleanor press against her once more, gently guiding them backward until Max was up against Eleanor's desk easily rising to sit upon it and bring Eleanor to stand between her thighs. Eleanor caressed the side of Max's face running the pad of her thumb over Max's cheek bone and feeling the softness, the warmth.

"Let me worship you." Eleanor whispered bringing her lips to Max's neck and feeling Max shudder against her.

"'ow could I resist a request like that?" Max sighed tilting her head away giving Eleanor complete access to the skin that they both knew would drive Max crazy.

"I love you." Eleanor said against Max's skin, nipping playfully against Max's collarbone and feeling the brunette buck against her. The combination of pleasure provided by Eleanor's mouth and Eleanor's sweet words Max was on the brink and growing more desperate for release by the minute.

"Touch me." Max pleaded. Only Eleanor could make her beg like this.

"I am touching you." Eleanor said as her hand glided over Max's thigh. But she kept her touch mostly innocent.

"Eleanor Guthrie." Max growled biting at Eleanor's ear.

"No need for formalities." Eleanor commented. "You wanted it to be in a bed. Our first time together again." Eleanor reminded.

"Max is beginning to not care so much." Max groaned when she felt Eleanor begin to withdraw.

"But I do. You will have all that you desire. I promise. And no rushing." Eleanor said feeling a slight twinge of guild at how worked up she had gotten Max. But turnabout was fair play.

"Why must you be chivalrous now? When I am here, ready to be taken?" Max pouted hooking her legs around Eleanor's waist keeping Eleanor close.

"You love it when I'm chivalrous." Eleanor laughed.

"I love it when you fuck me too."

"There will be time enough for that." Eleanor said forcing herself away from Max.

"There was a time when you would not have been able to resist Max. Has your desire for Max faded?" Max teased though knowing her as Eleanor did she could see the subtle shift in Max's features and knew that there was some truth in Max's question, she was insecure.

"Never. If I did not have to go out on that boat in a few hours I would show you just how much I desire you. Repeatedly." Eleanor promised. She never wanted Max to doubt her affections.

"Such promises. I will 'old you to them."

"Good."

* * *

Sunset came quicker than Eleanor realized, losing herself in the calm that was wholly Max. Max helped calm her nerves the way nothing and no one else ever could. Until it was time to venture to the beach. Eleanor was richly escorted, most wanting another chance to see some of the crew from the famous ship. James waited for her, small skiff with another crew member holding the oars.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Eleanor replied stepping into the boat. Scott watched along with Vane and Hornigold. Each man wanting to accompany her, wanting to protect her from what they assumed was the most dangerous man Eleanor would ever come face to face with.

The trip was mercifully short. Eleanor had never enjoyed being on the water. There was too much uncertainty in it. But when they pulled up alongside the large pirate's vessel Eleanor ascended the ladder that awaited them and her nerves calmed. The whole of the crew was on the deck to greet her, no doubt having spent a long time without seeing a woman. That thought should have frightened her. The _Queen Anne's Revenge_ rarely made port unless it was in dire need of something. Otherwise it stole whatever it needed.

While they all seemed to marvel at her, some of the older ones she recognized. Like images from a dream. When Richard had discovered Eleanor's fondness for Blackbeard, especially that it trumped her longing desire for his own approval Richard had forbade his daughter from spending any time with the pirate. But that didn't mean that it worked.

Eleanor looked around for the one man she was there to see. But she didn't see him right away. The fear that she would not recognize him nagged at her, maybe the sea had aged him and she didn't know his face anymore. And then she heard it.

"Eleanor." The deep baritone of his voice struck something deep within her that unleashed every memory she had feared she had forgotten. Turning Eleanor saw him. And he was every bit the imposing figure that his reputation implied. He was at least a head taller than her, his beard as black as his name suggested, but not as burly as she expected. It was braided and oiled, well kept in ways she would not have thought possible.

"Captain." Eleanor greeted for lack of a better way to do so. Calling him by his first name in front of his crew might inspire his anger.

"Come. Dinner awaits." He said ushering her into his private cabin. Opening the door for her, Eleanor could smell the feast that awaited them. His cabin was large, her office would have fit within in with room to spare. And his table was filled to the brim with food, meats and fruits, bread and fish; it was a feast Eleanor had not seen since her days in London.

Hearing the door close behind them Eleanor felt like a little girl again. Completely exposed under his stare but she was determined to bear it. She had been a girl the last time she saw him and now she was a woman. Eleanor did not want him to see her cower before him. Before she knew it she was being turned around and made to look at him, a startled gasp tumbling from her lips.

"James told me you were shot." Was the first thing he said to her. It wasn't unexpected, she had told James because she had wanted him to tell Blackbeard. She didn't want to have to tell him.

"I'm alright now. Took some mending but I'm nearly good as new." Eleanor promised though it was clear in his dark eyes that he doubted that.

"He also told me who was responsible." Blackbeard had never been fond of Richard Guthrie, Richard had been the one responsible for taking away the people that Blackbeard had held dearest to him. This would be enough to break whatever restraint had held Blackbeard from killing Richard long ago.

"As I told James, it's a long story."

"Do not defend him to me Eleanor."

"I'm not defending him. My father got another captain to try and scare me away from playing in what he said was a man's world. His story is he was trying to protect me from myself. Lilywhite wasn't supposed to actually shoot me, but the blood between him and I had gone bad long ago and he took the opportunity to exact his revenge. Lucky for me he is a terrible shot." Eleanor offered.

"He'll die for this. I'll tie the anchor around his ankle myself."

"No. He will not suffer pirate law. That is too good for him. He will go back to Boston. To my grandfather and face justice there." Eleanor said firmly. She would not be the one to condemn her father to death. Even if he deserved it, and he did, he was still her father and deep down she did still care for him.

"You are as stubborn as your mother." Blackbeard grumbled, but Eleanor only smiled at the compliment and followed him to the table.

"She spoke of you often. Especially towards the end." Eleanor said.

"Sit, we have much to catch up on. No business talks tonight. That can wait until tomorrow."

They talked as they ate, Blackbeard regaling Eleanor of all of his many adventures and Eleanor in turn telling him all about Nassau and her rise to power. He watched her with the pride of a father as she told him of the many pirates that found themselves at her mercy. Before either of them knew it the food was forgotten and hours had passed, it was too late for Eleanor to return to shore now.

"And what of men? Has a gentlemen stolen your heart?" Blackbeard asked his tongue loosened by wine.

"There are no gentlemen on Nassau. Of that I can assure you." Eleanor deflected. This was a topic that she had much wanted to avoid during their conversation. Her relationship with Max was accepted on Nassau because she made it so. But she knew that was not the way of the rest of the world. It certainly was not acceptable to her father, his outrage when he found out that Eleanor had been sleeping with a whore was explosive. The argument that they had gotten into would have shook Nassau and Eleanor was glad that they were at their estate and not in the tavern where everyone would have heard.

"A pirate then?" Blackbeard asked intrigued.

"No." Eleanor replied averting her eyes, the subtle gesture telling him that there was something more to be said.

"Who then?"

"Her name is Max." Eleanor confessed wondering briefly what had possessed her to tell him. He didn't need to know about her love life in order to conclude her business. But a part of her wanted his acceptance, even if she did not need it, she wanted one of the men in her life to not judge her for the love that she had for Max.

"A woman?" Blackbeard asked settling back in his chair.

"Yes." Eleanor answered softly.

"She must be very beautiful if she has caught your eye." He said finally. And as quickly as it had come all the tension was gone from the room.

"There is no one more beautiful in the entire world." Eleanor insisted, he laughed a booming laughter that filled the room at her overly romantic statement but he knew that she meant it.

"Then I must met this woman."

"If you like. You're alright with this?"

"Why not? We make our own rules Eleanor. It is one of the joys of being a pirate. We do not conform to what society says we should."

"My relationship with Max is complicated. But we're attempting to work it out."

"I sense a story there."

"A long one."

"We have time." Eleanor looked at this man, the dreaded Blackbeard. A man even the most dangerous of men feared. And thought, not for the first time that this was the father she wished she'd had. Eleanor found herself telling him everything, all the details of what had happened to her relationship with Max. And he had listened with what seemed like infinite patience, and when she was done and there were no more words he sat silent for several long minutes before he simply repeated that he very much wanted to meet Max.

Eleanor woke before the sun, it was a habit she had developed when she had taken over her father's business and then when she had begun sleeping with Max. The serenity of the early morning hours could never be duplicated. But watching Nassau begin to wake from the sea was a unique experience Eleanor found herself enjoying. The crew was still mostly asleep, except for who was on watch and a few who seemed to wander aimlessly.

"I can take ya back ashore if you like." James offered coming up from below deck. Eleanor turned towards him and saw his sandy hair still disheveled from sleep.

"I can wait." Eleanor replied.

"But can Nassau?" James teased.

"I wonder sometimes."

"How did it go? Last night?"

"About as well as I expected. He hasn't changed much."

"Still wrapped around your little finger then?" He asked playfully.

"He never was." Eleanor protested weakly.

"When you were little he would drop anythin' for ya."

"You enjoyed that too."

"True, funny how things turn out ain't it? You being the Queen of that island and me a pirate." James had been one of the attendant's sons that served the Guthrie's. The two had grown up together, been childhood friends.

"Quartermaster." Blackbeard said appearing on the bridge behind them. James spun around dutifully awaiting orders.

"Sir?"

"Alert the crew, we be going ashore."

"Aye sir." Eleanor looked at Blackbeard smiling warmly before looking back at Nassau wondering if it would be ready for what was about to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Possible Trigger warning, there is mention of past rape nothing graphic but there is a scene where Max and Eleanor are discussing it. Also, I tried to be as delicate as possible discussing Max coping and healing with the aftermath of the beach. I hope I did alright.**

**This chapter is pretty Eleanor and Max centric with a healthy dose of Blackbeard thrown in for good measure. Enjoy :-)**

Chapter Seven

All of Nassau had come to see Blackbeard as he landed on the beach. Eleanor had never seen so many pirates wake so early. At the forefront was, as she expected, Captain Hornigold, Scott, Vane, and to her surprise Flint. Eleanor had been so caught up in everything that she hadn't noticed what Flint was up to. Looking at Blackbeard and seeing his infinite calm, his unflappable nature seemed to ease her anxiety.

The small boat ran aground at the beach and Blackbeard was the first to set foot on it. And then, he turned to help Eleanor onto the beach so that her feet wouldn't get wet. The rest of the crew followed in varying orders while Eleanor led Blackbeard to shore. Acutely aware of everyone's eyes on her Eleanor kept her expression meticulously neutral. A practiced expression she had perfected when she was a little girl. But in truth she didn't know how he wanted to play the whole thing. All of Nassau was terrified of him and she was more than willing to help him perpetuate that fear. Especially considering that the more fear he inspired the better help he would be to her.

"Is that the Demeter anchored there?" Blackbeard asked while they were still out of earshot of everyone else. Eleanor turned to see the ship that he was pointing at.

"I believe so, why?" Eleanor asked when he stopped.

"Unfinished business." Came his vague reply. Eleanor watched his hand raise slowly, almost as if he were about to wave at someone and then the thunderous sounds of cannons echoed through the morning air. Eleanor watched as the Queen Anne's Revenge seemed to tear the Demeter apart as if it was drift wood and it began to sink.

Eleanor turned to him, aware that everyone's curiosity had now turned to horror. Those who were not on the beach before now were coming out in droves to see why there was cannon fire. Eleanor's lips quirked upwards slowly.

"You're a bully." Eleanor teased. He laughed a loud booming laugh as they continued to walk towards the tavern. The streets were filled with people clamoring to get a look. Noonan's girls were lining the bridge to overlook the arrival of the men. Before turning into the building Eleanor's gaze met Max's and held it for as long as she could. Then she turned into the tavern. Blackbeard followed Eleanor's gaze and knew that it had to be Max she was staring at.

"Do you wish to convene now? I am sure you are quite tired." Blackbeard said once they were inside Eleanor's office.

"I don't sleep much these days." Eleanor answered as he walked around her office inspecting as he went.

"No rest for the wicked hmm?"

"So I hear. Please sit. Let me tell you my proposal." Eleanor said. He sat and waited patiently for her to begin. Eleanor was a mastermind, a schemer that was always three steps ahead of everyone else. Her contingency plans had contingency plans. He only wondered if she was willing to go as far as was needed.

"There are four Fences that operate out of the Bahamas aside from myself. Each of us are in it for our own profit, we operate independently. It is that independence that makes us vulnerable. I want to unify them." Eleanor said watching as what she said sank into Blackbeard. No one had proposed such a bold thing before. They were all in it for the money; they didn't want to share the wealth or the power that came along with what they did.

"Unify them how?" Blackbeard asked.

"Under me. The operation that we have here makes theirs look like a joke. If I can convince them to work for me then the British would no longer be such a large threat to us. Should the British blockade one of the Ports then there will still be a way to get our exports where they need to go." Eleanor explained. Blackbeard had to admire Eleanor's nerve for what she was thinking of attempting.

"And why would they want to work for you? When they seem to be doing alright on their own."

"I can be quite convincing when I want to be."

"Then convince me. Tell me why these men would agree to work for a woman."

"I don't intend on giving them a choice." Blackbeard watched as Eleanor's gaze grew hard, she looked at him with a look of stone cold determination and it unnerved him. From what he had learned of Eleanor's trading business and the iron fist that she ruled Nassau with, he knew that if she set her mind to something there would be nothing that could distract her from achieving it.

"Is that so?" He asked waiting to hear what she had in mind. Listening as she laid out her plan to him and explained what she needed from him he learned that there was no part that she hadn't thought about. No avenue that he questioned that she didn't have an answer for. Eleanor was setting out with the intention of ruling the world, and Blackbeard was beginning to think that she could do it.

"I am very proud of you." Blackbeard said looking at the woman that sat before him. Remembering back when she was a child, she had grown so much in the time that they had been apart.

Blackbeard left shortly after, the had agreed that discretion was best when it came to revealing their plan. Though it was expected Blackbeard would need to share what little information as possible with his crew so that they were aware of what would be expected of them, and Eleanor made no secret that she intended to share this information with Max. With such a big undertaking she couldn't not tell Max. Secrets like these had been what had nearly destroyed them before.

Though she knew that she owed the men some sort of explanation Eleanor's mind was buzzing with ideas and plans. All sorts of things that she needed to do to make her plan come to fruition. Before she knew it hours had passed and her hand was aching from all her writing. Evening was falling and it was the feeling of familiar hands easing the tension of her neck that broke her concentration.

"You are plotting something." Max said. It was impossible not to notice. She found Eleanor's focus, most of the time, endearing. There were exceptions. But Eleanor was always so breathtaking when she was lost in thought.

"I am." Eleanor answered abandoning her writing and leaning back into Max's hands, feeling Max's thumbs press into the tense knots that had formed over the long hours.

"Tell Max what brilliant plan you have concocted." Max said circling around Eleanor so that she could face the blonde. She still wasn't sure if Eleanor would tell her. Max was testing the limits of Eleanor's new found openness. Eleanor took a deep breath; this was the part that she had been dreading. She didn't know how Max would react. Whatever decision she made would now affect Max.

"I'm not sure it's brilliant. In fact, it might just be insane." Eleanor said running her hands over her face as she did when she was tired.

"Those two often go 'and in 'and." Max commented.

"So they say." Eleanor said distractedly. She had been scheming so long her head was throbbing. She didn't want to think about it anymore, she didn't want to worry about what Max was going to say or if she was smart enough to pull it off.

"Tell Max. You were in here a long time with 'im." Max urged.

"I want to secure Nassau's future. To do that, I need to expand the empire I have built to encompass all of the Bahamas. Make it so that no pirate is ever afraid to go into the water after seeing the British." Eleanor said daring to look up at Max to gauge the reaction. Max's face remained perfectly schooled, she couldn't tell what Max was thinking and the thought unnerved her.

"You can do that?" Max asked finally.

"They underestimate me because I'm a woman. But thanks to Captain Stephens and the new fleet of merchant ships we dwarf them in profit. It only makes senses for them to join forces under me."

"What of the British? Wouldn't that make you a larger target?" Max asked not being able to think about Eleanor coming to harm anymore.

"Yes. But an untouchable one. What part I play, at least as far as the British are concerned, is completely legitimate. I am the head of a shipping company." Eleanor knew that Max wasn't caring about the British she was caring about the other pirates that might come after her.

"Do you not have enough? Enough power, enough money? Must you always want more?" Max demanded.

"It's a…personal weakness." Eleanor confessed.

"This plan, what would you need to do?" Max asked.

"There are two fences in Port Royal and another two in Tortuga. Each of them run independently. They spend more time trying to kill each other than making profit. I can convince them of the benefits of joining forces."

"But can you convince them to follow you?" Max asked.

"I can be very convincing. I've had these delivered, invitations to Nassau. Once they are here then we can talk terms."

"Will they accept?"

"It is in their best interests. Then I will need Flint, Vane, and every pirate captain I can convince to blockade the island."

"Why?"

"Because with so many of us in one place at the same time all the British would need is to arrive on the island with a warrant for one and the rest are arrested for conspiring. We'll be hung." Eleanor said seeing Max's eyes widen.

"And this is a risk you are willing to take?" Max challenged.

"Are you? You told me to think before I did anything stupid because it was your life too."

"Max will never understand your need to always be the best. Why can you not accept you rule here and have peace?" Max argued beginning to pace the room, gesturing wildly.

"This could ensure the prosperity of this island for the rest of our lives."

"That is not going to be 'ard given how many enemies you are about to make." Her voice was rising and Max knew she was growing angrier than she should. Eleanor didn't like it when she was challenged like this. But Max couldn't help it.

"But if I succeed, if I do this, then that's it. No more fighting, no more fear of the British. I wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night and wonder if that was the day when the floor disappeared from underneath me. We will be completely free." Eleanor promised. She walked towards Max but knew better than to enclose in on Max's personal space when the woman was as angry as she was.

"What is to stop you from picking a fight with someone else afterwards?" Max asked arms crossed and hip slightly canted out as a last attempt at defiance.

"Hopefully you will. I mean, my God, if you allow me to pick a fight with the whole British Navy or the Spanish I'd have to question your sanity." Max knew that Eleanor was charming her, charm was rolling off of the blond woman in waves and Max hated that it was affecting her.

"And you would let me stop you?"

"Somebody has to be the voice of reason in this relationship and we both know it's not me. I dream of the stars Max. I can't help it. It's who I am." Eleanor's voice was pleading and she knew it. She was begging Max to understand and accept it.

"I know it is who you are. And I love that about you. But it also makes me worry for you." Eleanor inched towards Max unable to fight the urge to go to the brunette any longer.

"You don't need to worry for me."

"But I do."

Eleanor's eyes closed as Max caressed the side of her face; such a simple gesture was able to completely undo Eleanor. As much as Eleanor hated to admit it, she melted. It still unnerved Eleanor how Max affected her. If Max had told her not to do this Eleanor probably wouldn't have. Because if the events of the past few months had taught her anything was that she couldn't live without Max.

"God the power you have over me." Eleanor murmured leaning softly into Max's caress.

"What power?" Max asked curiously. Eleanor was the most powerful person Max had ever known. To think that she had any real power over Eleanor was heartening.

"Your very touch can my make knees go weak." Eleanor confessed, blushing slightly as she spoke.

"Max will never tire of your sweet talk." Max saw the blush that covered Eleanor's fair skin. Drawing Eleanor in for a deep, leisurely kiss. The kind that wasn't meant to lead anywhere, it was meant to express in action what neither of them seemed able to do with words.

They were interrupted by a loud knock on the door and Eleanor reluctantly moving away from Max. when the door opened it was one of Noonan's girls telling Max she should return to the brothel. Max nodded and the girl retreated, but Max felt the tightening of Eleanor's grip.

"Easy. Do not let Noonan see your anger."

"I will do my best."

* * *

Max stood with the other girls while Blackbeard looked them over. There had been talk that per her deal with Blackbeard, Eleanor would pay for the cost of any whore Blackbeard chose for himself. Or his crew.

"All of them are well trained, clean, and as you can see very beautiful." Noonan said making them sound like cattle.

"I'll take your ten best. Have them come to the beach for my men." Blackbeard said looking over the girls before setting his gaze on Max. "Except that one. I want her with me."

Max didn't know if she should be relieved to not have to go down to the beach or if she should dread it. She still remembered vividly the last time she was made to go down to the beach at the mercy of a barbaric crew. But she didn't want to be Blackbeard's either. Not when Eleanor put so much stake into her dealing with Blackbeard. Eleanor wouldn't allow this insult to stand and Max didn't want her involvement to hinder whatever plan Eleanor had already set in motion. They had already gone down that road before. This time, Max would do what Eleanor needed her to do.

Dutifully Max descended the stairs and stood beside the man giving him her very best smile. But she wasn't surprised that he didn't return it.

"Shall we?" Max asked. With any other client she would not have asked. She would have assumed and taken charge. Being with Blackbeard would be different. He silently followed her up into her room and allowed her to close the door behind her. She took extra time in securing the bolt while he shrugged himself free of his coat and set his hat down on table.

Catching sight of her hand Max found that it was trembling. This would be the first time that she had been made to sleep with anyone since returning to Noonan's service. He had wanted her to return to work right away but when the first pirate had come near her she had fallen apart on him. Noonan had assumed that he had tried to harm Max and had made the pirate suffer greatly for it. When she had explained to Mrs. Mapleton what had happened and why, the Madame had kept it so that Max would be free of work for the time being. It was the only kindness the two men had ever shown her. But she knew that against Blackbeard, that kindness was expired.

"Do I frighten you?" He asked when she turned towards him with a smile painted on her face so convincing he was impressed.

"No." Max lied. But she was so practiced at it, the words sounded convincing. She reached for the ties of her dress and began to undo them when he stopped her.

"Keep your clothes on. I want to talk." Blackbeard said once he saw Max attempting to remove her dress. She paused, eyes widening at the statement.

"About Eleanor?" It wasn't a question. There was little else the two could talk about.

"She fancies herself in love with you. Worse still, she thinks you love her too. What do you think it'll do to her when she finds out that you so willingly allowed me into your bed?" He asked words twisting Max's stomach.

"She understands the work that I do."

"How long do you think she's going to be understanding? How long do you think she's going to let you crawl between her legs knowing how many dirty pirates have been between yours? She may think she loves you now, but eventually Eleanor is going to tire of sharing you." The words cut at every insecurity that Max had ever tried to bury under the reassurances Eleanor was constantly giving her.

"Max does not need to discuss these matters with you." Max insisted firmly. Squaring her shoulders to show that she wasn't afraid of him. No matter how much she actually was. Eleanor couldn't protect her. Not here anyway.

"Here." Max watched him produce a large leather pouch and drop it on the table between them. From the sound it made it was full of coins.

"What is this?" Max asked.

"Enough gold for you to get off this island and start a life for yourself. It's yours if you go tonight." He said seeing the confusion and the insult cover her face.

"I do not understand."

"That is what you are after isn't it? Money?"

"I do not know what it is you think you know but I am not going to leave 'er. There is nowhere else I would rather be, because Eleanor is 'ere. And no amount of gold will convince me otherwise." Max said finally. Her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Even if it meant never having to sell your body? Do you think she'll still love you when you find yourself with a pirate's bastard inside your womb? You think you won't regret not taking my offer then? When you are alone and no one will support you?" Blackbeard saw the uncertainty once again cross Max's face. Max always took precautions, she was meticulous about it. But she had seen accidents happen and she did not know how Eleanor would react.

"She will love me still." Max said completely calm even if she wasn't entirely sure.

"Yes, I believe she would. You are willing to endure a life you hate even if it means never being able to be with her in the way that you want?"

"For one touch from 'er? Yes, Max would. And Max will not be a whore forever."

The two stood in a silent stand off for several long minutes. Max was unsure if Blackbeard's interrogation was done or not. And Blackbeard was trying to find out if Max was telling him the truth or not.

"How would Eleanor feel if she found out you bought me just to spite her? She would not take so kindly to the notion I think." Max said finally. She had been on the receiving end of his questions. Now it was time to ask some of her own.

"I have no intention of fucking you. I bought you for her. She told me what happened between you. That you have to sneak time together." Max saw no kindness in his face, no other sign to show that his words were at all matched to genuine emotion. But she wasn't going to question him. Especially if what he said was true and she would soon be able to spend time with Eleanor.

"Eleanor knows that I do not like it when she pays for me." Max said. She hated that she couldn't understand his motives. He was not the kindest person. His words to her had been proof enough of that but Max guessed that deep down, buried underneath the reputation, he cared very much for Eleanor.

"She told me the same."

"Still, you would let me go to her?"

"Eleanor means more to me than I can ever express. I am guessing that is a feeling that we share. You'll dine with us tonight, as my guest." He said turning to leave, when the door closed Max stood still utterly confused as to what had just happened.

Max could feel Eleanor's eyes upon her as if they were fingertips. They sat apart from one another at a large banquet table that had been set up on the second floor of the tavern. Eleanor sat at the head of the table, Blackbeard on her right and Hornigold on her left, Max sat beside Blackbeard. A few members of Blackbeard's crew joined them but they were not introduced and Max was not particularly interested in knowing them.

In truth Max was just more focused on Eleanor, the woman that sat before her was the personification of power. She had chosen a side braid for the occasion instead of her typical work bun that kept the hair out of her face, giving opportunity for golden locks to fall into her face. And she looked stunning. Eleanor never liked falling back on the feminine wiles that she possessed to get men to do what she wanted. But if she did, there would be no one alive that could resist her.

Eleanor was busy talking with both Hornigold and Blackbeard, making conversation easily but every once in a while her blue green eyes would flash up to meet Max's eyes and even in that brief moment when their eyes met Max would be struck still.

"You must be Max." The interruption in her musing caused Max to look up, the man sitting on her other side was now looking at her with a charming smile. She'd seen him before, knew him as James.

"I am." Max replied simply. She had the confidence about her that she always did, but there was something else in her tone now too, pride. She was sitting at a table with powerful people as an invited guest she was almost their equal and the thought of it alone was intoxicating.

"I'm James, Quartermaster aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge." He introduced.

"A pleasure."

"Eleanor, she's really something ain't she." James said looking at the woman at the head of the table.

"She is." Max replied unsure where this would be going. Pirates tried to glean information out of her all the time about Eleanor. Thinking that because she was privy to Eleanor's inner thoughts meant that she would go sharing it with the first person that asked.

"I knew her when she was little. We grew up together. Always knew that she would turn out to be something great." James said affectionately. Max's interest peaked at the mention of Eleanor as a little girl. Max had never asked Eleanor about her childhood, it was such a strange thought to think of Eleanor as a child and not the woman she had become.

"And you became a pirate?"

"The different paths people take in life. Take them for instance. Hornigold gave Blackbeard the Queen Anne's Revenge, now Blackbeard rules the sea and Hornigold sits on his ass on an island."

The two enjoyed a pleasant conversation to help pass the time. There wasn't much else for them to do. They wouldn't dare leave the table, not when everyone else was still sitting there. So they waited and Max was pleased she enjoyed the conversation.

When Eleanor stood finally it was close to midnight, she knew that Blackbeard would be retiring with Max to Max's room and that was not something she thought she could stomach seeing. So she decided to take her leave early. Max watched Eleanor go, fighting every urge she had to follow the blond but they had to keep up pretenses. As far as everyone on the island knew Blackbeard had bought Max especially for himself. So she would stay until it was safe to go to Eleanor.

Eleanor reached the bottom of the stairs and prepared to make towards her room when she saw Anne Bonny loitering about. She ignored the female pirate, walking past her casually enough.

"Dun do it." Anne said falling into step next to Eleanor.

"Do what?" Eleanor asked looking over her shoulder at Anne.

"Whatever you think you're going to do with Blackbeard. It's suicide." For a minute fear flashed through Eleanor like cold water. Did Anne know? How could she know of her plans when no one had breathed a word of it? But then looking closer at Anne's expression Eleanor saw that Anne wasn't privy to that knowledge. Whatever she was talking about was something else.

"I'm not doing anything or planning anything."

"Last man to fuck your girl, things didn't end so well for him. Just sayin' might wanna swallow your pride on this one." Anne thought that Eleanor was going to lash out against Blackbeard for buying Max. While the thought had definitely crossed Eleanor's mind she couldn't. She needed him too much, she wished she could even fault him for buying Max. While she had hoped, a foolish girl's hope that he might not, he was still a man and Max was very beautiful.

"If it were you? Would you swallow your pride?" Eleanor challenged her eyes boring straight into Anne's. And then she saw the flicker of Anne's eyes and she knew that if it were her and Rackham she would have killed whoever she needed to so that they could be together.

"What are you going to do then?" Anne asked.

"What I always do when I know I can't be with her." Eleanor said reaching for a bottle from behind the bar and making her way towards her bedroom. Anne watched, half tempted to follow Eleanor and make sure that she didn't do something stupid. But she stopped herself, they weren't friends, not entirely. They had a tolerance and a sort of respect for one another. But that was the extent of it.

Pushing open her bedroom door Eleanor wasn't surprised to find that it was already lit. It usually was. Those in her service had been trained well. What did surprise her was that Max was sitting on the edge of her bed waiting for her. Seeing the brunette waiting for her stopped Eleanor, she words failed her.

"I don't understand. I thought…" Eleanor started when she was able to form words again.

"Blackbeard bought Max for the extent of 'is stay in Nassau. At least that is what Mr. Noonan thinks." Max explained patting the side of the bed. Eleanor walked forward and sat next to Max.

"He didn't- I mean were you with him?" Eleanor couldn't even say the words let alone think about it.

"'e did not touch me. 'e only wanted to talk. Ask what my intentions were for you. He cares very deeply for you." Max saw the confusion begin to lessen only to be replaced by a look of surprise.

"He did what?"

"'e offered Max gold to leave Nassau. A small fortune in fact. To leave tonight and never return. Max refused 'im."

"He was testing you."

"Oui. Testing my devotion to you. I think 'e was impressed with what I 'ad to say." Max's lips curled up in a coy smile.

"I thought-"

"Max knows what you thought." Max said. Eleanor looked away, relieved beyond words that she hadn't been dealt that level of betrayal. It felt as if for the first night she could breathe again.

"I'm sorry, I thought I'd be able to compartmentalize it. I know it's just a fact of life, and your job that you have to do that sort of thing. I was better at this once." Eleanor rambled, and Max found she couldn't help but be charmed that she managed to still be able to make Eleanor ramble like a fool.

"But you have not 'ad to in a long time. Not since you made that deal with Noonan before everything 'appened. It's alright Eleanor." Max said reaching for her paramour though the blond had launched herself off the bed and begun pacing.

"Max has not been with anyone since…"Max said looking away briefly before turning her attention back to the blonde. Eleanor's surprise must have shone on her face because Max laughed softly and looked away. It wasn't unreasonable for Eleanor to assume that Max had been with some pirates since going back to Noonan.

"Nobody?" Eleanor asked.

"Mr. Noonan realized that it was bad for business to have one of his girls panic whenever one of the clients touched 'er between 'er legs. So 'e gave Max some time to sort things out." Max explained, making the whole situation seem far more casual than it was.

"Panic?" Eleanor asked now concerned, she crossed the floor and knelt down in front of Max, gathering Max's hands in hers.

"When they would touch me, my mind went back to the beach. To those pigs. Noonan only made me try twice before deciding to give me time." Max said embarrassment and shame lacing her words. She wasn't proud of the fact that she couldn't move past what had happened to her. She had been a prostitute for most of her life, blocking out unwanted and sometimes traumatic sexual encounters was what she did.

"What can I do?" Eleanor asked feeling helpless.

"There is nothing to be done. It is in the past." Max said.

"Max…" Eleanor started, she didn't believe Max when she said that it was all in the past. She couldn't just believe that Max had gotten over what Vane's crew had done. The thought made Eleanor want to go and make Vane pay for how he allowed it to happen. It must have showed in her face because Max's grip was suddenly firm on her wrists.

"You cannot. You 'ave just made peace with 'im. Do not jeopardize that for Max."

"You don't have to be strong with me. Not in here, where it can just be us." Eleanor insisted.

"I know."

Silence fell over the room, neither of them knowing what to say anymore. Eleanor stood, but only when sitting on the floor had grown uncomfortable. So she stood, and set about finding something to do around the room to keep herself busy. Straightening her papers on the table, and then taking up refuge by her window.

"I want you to 'elp Max remember." Max said suddenly, her words breaking the silence finally.

"Remember?" Eleanor asked curiously pushing away from the window towards the bed once again.

"Remember what it feels like to be touched out of love. Remember that not all touch can bring hurt." Max said looking up at Eleanor with eyes so vulnerable Eleanor's heart broke. She could only nod, what words could she say in response to such a heartbreaking request?

Max crawled back onto the bed, laying her head on the plush pillows and looking at Eleanor with both a look of welcome if not one of trepidation. She still didn't know if she was ready for something like this. If she would be able to go through with it. But they needed this. If they were going to rebuild what they had, make it stronger, then they needed this. Max could see the battle waging on within Eleanor. Whether or not she should give in, or if she should insist that they wait until Max was more ready.

But ultimately how could Eleanor resist Max laying on her bed, offering herself to Eleanor? Eleanor crawled onto the bed, up and up until she reached Max and she waited. Laying down beside Max her hand coming up to caress the softness of Max's cheek. Eleanor had her bottom lip ensnared between her teeth, a telltale sign that she was deep in thought.

Their first kiss was achingly tender, soft in ways their kisses hadn't been for a very long time. Eleanor was treating Max as if she might break, that was not what she wanted. Max took control of the kiss bringing her hand behind Eleanor's head and crashing their lips together while she rolled them so she now straddled Eleanor's waist. A surprised gasp provided Max to opportunity to claim Eleanor's mouth as her own.

Eleanor was giving control to Max, letting her set the pace and control what happened between them. The ever present desire they felt for one another began to build within them, making skin flush and soft sounds escape into the room. When their kiss broke it was because Max was sitting up again and pulling at the fabric of her dress until it was falling around her waist. Eleanor watched, breath catching in her throat as Max's upper body was revealed to her for the first time in a small eternity.

"So beautiful." Eleanor breathed unable to control herself. Max smiled, a true smile that reached her eyes. A smile that waned when she realized that Eleanor's hands were still laying by her side.

"Max will not break. But she will be very cross if you do not start touching her soon." Max scolded softly bringing Eleanor's hands up to cup her breasts.

"Let me know if you want me to stop." Eleanor said sitting up bringing their bodies ones again flush up against one another. Max's breath caught as he felt Eleanor against her, the swell of soft, supple breasts against hers. Her fingers busy lavishing attention upon Max's breasts, rolling Max's nipple between her thumb and forefinger Eleanor delighted in hearing Max moan. Her mouth soon replaced her fingers surrounding the hardened peak, flicking her tongue over it and watching Max's head fall back in pleasure.

Most people assumed that Eleanor was a selfish lover. One that only desired to be pleasured and cared little for her partners satisfaction. But Max knew the truth. Eleanor was by far the best lover that Max had ever had. Eleanor took the time to learn Max's body, knew just where to touch, how long and how hard to kiss or touch. Eleanor could bring Max over the edge without ever touching Max between her legs. It was a skill that Eleanor was getting very close to demonstrating as she continued her worship of Max's breasts. Max felt the throbbing between her legs, felt her desire dripping down her thigh as she desperately sought friction.

Eleanor felt the urgency in Max's movements, the erratic rhythm of the brunette's hips rolling against her. Releasing Max's nipple from her mouth Eleanor looked up at the dark haired beauty and was struck for a moment. There was something so breathtaking about the sight of Max's skin flushed, her chest heaving as she gasped for breath, the way that her eyes closed tightly just as she was about to orgasm.

"Eleanor." Max whispered hotly into Eleanor's ear before drawing the shell of it between her lips.

"Don't fight it Max. Let the pleasure take you." Eleanor said repeating the same words that Max had used on her many times. Feeling the first hints of orgasm begin to take hold Max let them sweep her away. Letting the sensation wash over her like the waves of the sea. For a small eternity Max was lost in pleasure, lost in how good it felt to be at Eleanor's mercy. To feel Eleanor's arms around her, holding her, while Eleanor's words encouraged her to enjoy it.

Eleanor watched the pleasure take Max, her satisfaction coming not in the form of ego but knowing that she could give Max the pleasure she deserved. Max had to fake enjoyment with everyone else, Eleanor wanted to ensure that Max felt every bit of pleasure she deserved. Eleanor looked up sharply when she heard a sniffle. Seeing tears now lining her cheeks Eleanor was suddenly alarmed, panic flooding through her entire body.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you? What's the matter?" Eleanor asked in a rush. Reaching up to wipe the tears away and waiting desperately for a response. For some reason behind why Max was crying. Max never cried, nor should she ever. Not again. When her questions were met with silence Eleanor's mind started to race.

"Max? Talk to me please. Why are you crying?"

"Max is alright. You didn't 'urt me." Max said finally wiping at her tears, embarrassment more than anything else now shrouding her expression.

"I don't understand." Eleanor didn't. She had never seen Max cry during sex. In her mind tears were bad.

"It is just that it has been a long time since Max 'ad felt like this. She 'ad begun to fear she would never feel this again."

"Was it too soon? I shouldn't have pushed you. I'm so sorry Max." Eleanor exclaimed in a rush.

"No my sweet Eleanor, you did nothing wrong. I did not expect to feel such emotion. I should be the one apologizing for this." Max knew that the guilt over what happened to her still ate at Eleanor. And probably always would. She didn't blame Eleanor for jumping to the conclusion that she had somehow caused Max pain.

"Never apologize for what you feel Max. Are you sure you're alright?" Eleanor asked searching Max's face for any sign that the brunette wasn't. Aside from being out of breath, and flushed because of the orgasm that had just washed over her Max looked as she usually did after sex.

Eleanor gasped when Max pushed her back against the bed, there was a familiar spark back in Max now. A bit of the old Max, but it was coupled now with an added level of something else. Reaching her hands up to Max's hips Eleanor just wanted to touch her.

"Perhaps is Max who needs to be careful." Max said her smile soft but only to hide the sadness as she pulled at Eleanor's shirt, lifting it over Eleanor's head and then tossing it aside. It was impossible not to look at the wound. It was getting better every day, but the bruises were still angry looking and the skin hadn't quite healed together yet.

Feeling self-conscious Eleanor tried to pull a sheet over it, trying to hide it from Max. She didn't know why she was suddenly so self-conscious about it suddenly, she'd started to think of it as a sort of badge of pride. Something that she had survived even if it had reminded her in a harsh way of her own mortality.

"Do not hide it." Max said pulling sheet away and moving to lay next to Eleanor and ran her finger tips along the jagged edge of the wound until she felt Eleanor take in a shaky breath. Eleanor watched Max as she caressed the wound with a delicacy that made her touches feel pleasant and not painful. For as much as had healed from when she had first gotten the injury it still hurt when there was pressure upon it. Except, not so much right now.

"Max." Eleanor whispered bringing the brunettes attention back upon her and not on her chest. Max smiled and leaned down placing a loving kiss on Eleanor's lips and then on her cheek, down her jawline until she reached her neck and nipping at Eleanor's pulse point where she could feel the strong heartbeat begin to race.

"What would you like Max to do to you hmm?" Max asked pure desire dripping from her words and the very sound of them made Eleanor whimper in anticipation. Max was seducing her, even though it was unnecessary. Eleanor would have done anything Max asked of her but in that moment, using that tone and with _that_ look in her eye Eleanor was powerless.

"W-whatever you wish." Eleanor said clearing her throat to try and cover for the way her voice cracked. How she was even able to form a coherent sentence was beyond her. Oh if the pirate Captains could see her now. The almighty Eleanor Guthrie reduced to a whimpering food. Where that might have bothered her once Eleanor wasn't bothered by it anymore.

"No, that is not how this works." Max said using the hand that had been caressing Eleanor's chest had moved down along her side, keeping her touch teasingly light and laughing when Eleanor tensed and tried to move slightly away from Max's touch. Eleanor was very ticklish, it was a weakness that only Max knew and Max enjoyed exploiting during more playful times.

"Tease." Eleanor growled.

"Do you want to know what I wish?" Max asked, and for a moment Eleanor wasn't sure if she was actually meant to answer that question. But the longer the silence stretched on the more confident she was that she was actually supposed to say something.

"What?"

"I wish to have you come undone for me." The statement was so full of promise that the rest of Eleanor's higher brain function left her and she could only pull Max to her in a crushing kiss.

* * *

Max began to stir around midmorning, Nassau had long ago woken and people were beginning to get on with their day. It was to the feeling of loving caresses along the side of her face that finally drew Max away from sleep and into the world of consciousness. Blinking against the brightness of the day for a moment Eleanor was framed perfectly with the golden sunlight and she looked every bit the Angel that Max knew she was capable of being. Eleanor's fingers paused in their caress when Max woke but then continued when Max leaned into her hand.

"Good morning." Eleanor greeted softly, her accent thick in the early morning and doing things to Max that should be impossible with how satisfied her body was. She had lost count of how many orgasms had been shared between them, her body would be sore later in the day but sore in the best of ways.

"'ow long have you been watching Max?" Max asked stretching leisurely letting the sheet slide down to reveal her breasts and didn't try and correct it.

"All night." Eleanor replied fingers tracing along the skin that was newly exposed to her.

"You did not sleep?"

"Wasn't tired, besides I couldn't think of a better way to spend my time." Eleanor replied her attention already beginning to get distracted by Max's body. Max laughed and swatted at Eleanor's hand, laughing when Eleanor gave her a slightly incredulous look.

"Did you not already get enough of that?" Max asked curling against Eleanor's side.

"Never. But if you're too tired…"Eleanor teased laughing in a totally carefree way that only Max seemed able to bring out in her.

"You are incorrigible."

"I prefer the term devoted." But Eleanor stopped attempting to convince Max with any seriousness. She just couldn't be this close to Max without touching it. It was impossible.

"And you are? Devoted to Max?" Max asked seeing Eleanor look down at her, letting the question hang in the air for a moment.

"Completely."


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Her morning had started off too well. That should have been clue enough that there was about to be a rapid shift in her good fortune. It always was with Eleanor. She had woken tangled in Max's arms, it had been impossible to tell where one of them ended and the other began. And they had made love again, the slow, sensual, and languid love making where they could fool themselves into thinking they had all the time in the world. Their pleasure had not been rushed and once it had been satisfied both were exhausted and content.

But Eleanor had work she had been neglecting. Preparations needed to be made for when the other fences arrived, shipments needed to be catalogued and money needed to be negotiated. Nassau was not a patient mistress. Eleanor left Max's room while the dark haired woman returned to get a few more hours of sleep. The working hours of one of Noonan's girls began when the pirates woke. Still there were a few girls that were loitering around the sitting room on the first floor. Some watched Eleanor as she walked but she ignored them. Let them stare and know what she had been up to the night before. Her increased presence in the brothel meant that they would be better taken care of.

A hand caught the inside of her arm as she walked. She turned sharply prepared to give whomever it was that dared touch her in such a way a piece of her mind. But her words fell short when she saw that it was Noonan. Not because her ire for him was any less but because of the menace that shone brightly in his eyes.

"We need to talk." He practically growled.

"Not now." Eleanor said pulling her arm free intent on walking out of the brothel. She did not answer to Noonan and she would not allow him to forget that fact.

"Now." He insisted gripping her arm again and this time pulling her into his office and slamming the door. Eleanor didn't know if she should be outraged or if she should be impressed that he would speak to her in such a manner. Their relationship had always been a complicated one. They coexisted out of necessity. Both their businesses depended on the other so they weren't able to actually do anything about one another.

"What do you want?"

"You been stealin' from me." He said arms crossed and looking affronted.

"Excuse me?" Raising an eyebrow in question to such an absurd accusation.

"You been sleepin' with one of my girls and ain't been payin' for it. That's theft." He seemed so proud of his words. Like he had caught her in one of her schemes and now he had something to loom over her. Yet her eyes narrowed and his confidence waned ever so slightly.

"What is it exactly that you're trying to do Mr. Noonan?" Eleanor asked cautiously. She had a feeling she knew where this conversation was going. He needed money. And the problem was he had the one thing that Eleanor would give anything for.

"If you want her, you're gonna have to start payin' for her again."

"She is not property Noonan."

"Max chose to come back to me of her own free will. No one forced her. She coulda gone back between your legs and let ya provide for her. But she didn' so, makes her my property. Means if you wanna fuck her, you're gonna pay me for the privilege."

"And if I refuse?" Eleanor asked.

"Then last night will be the last night you spend in Max's company." Noonan threatened.

"Are you sure this is how you want to do this Noonan? Making an enemy of me is not a wise decision. As many men can attest." Eleanor offered her voice low but not entirely threatening. It was only a statement of fact. Noonan was attempting to play with fire and if he wasn't careful he would get himself and everything he held dear burned.

"You can't threaten me Mistress Guthrie because I have the one thing that you'd give up your entire fortune for. The deal is, double what you used to pay for exclusive rights to her cunt. Triple if you want that right to extend to her mouth as well." Eleanor's rage spiked, her blood boiling in her veins and she was barely managing to keep her composure.

"How long do I have to decide?"

"I'll give ya the night. First thing tomorrow I'll expect your answer."

Eleanor burst from Noonan's office throwing the door open so strongly she heard one of the hinges give way. She saw red. And all she wanted to do was hurt something. Vent her rage on someone, something, and anything. She wanted to scream or cry, maybe both. Her knowledge of her coffers told her she didn't have enough money to support paying Noonan, not long term. And she wanted to be with Max every night, which would drain her vault quicker than she could replenish it.

* * *

Eleanor tried to read Mr. Scott's face as he processed the news that she had just told him. He had been the person that she called for once she could see straight and explained to him Noonan's threat. Eleanor had always trusted him to tell her what her best options were. Not what she should do, but what she could do, and the potential outcomes to it. The prolonged silence meant that Scott couldn't come up with a way to make it work either.

"Is she worth giving up everything you've worked so hard for?" Scott asked knowing the answer but wanting to hear Eleanor say it. Wanting to make herself hear the words out loud that she would be choosing to give up everything.

"She is but…"

"You could not afford to take this financial burden Eleanor. Even if we remain as prosperous as we have been."

"I'm not afraid of Noonan. I can protect her from him." Eleanor stated.

"No doubt that you can. But what kind of message will that send? Mr. Noonan is not outside his right-."

"He doesn't own her." Eleanor interrupted.

"According to Nassau law, your laws, he does."

* * *

"I know that look." Eleanor didn't look up from the crashing waves at the familiar voice. She knew it was Blackbeard.

"What look?" Eleanor asked distractedly as she saw out of the corner of her eye him sitting down next to her. They were on a secluded part of the beach that was a part of the Guthrie property. No one ever came here except Eleanor when she needed to think. It looked out upon a small cove Eleanor used to swim in when she was a little girl.

"The look of someone contemplating taking a life." Blackbeard saw the clouds swirling in Eleanor's eyes. The darkness within them. Eleanor was thinking about killing someone and he didn't know how or if he should even attempt to stop her.

"What if I am?"

"I would ask if it was worth it. Take it from a man who has killed a lot of people. Once you've killed once, it marks your soul. You are never the same again." Blackbeard offered seeing Eleanor's eyes fall shut and a deep sigh fell from her lips.

"Noonan is threatening to keep Max from me."

"Ah."

"Mr. Scott thinks I should let Max go. Cut my losses and maybe have one or two nights with her a month sneaking off when we can manage to get away. He'll of course be on the lookout for that. Noonan knows I'd never let anyone keep me from Max. Or I could kill him. I thought about hiring someone else to do it. There are so many people that would do it for me. And then find someone to take over the brothel and let me have Max."

"What does Max say?"

"What?" Eleanor asked finally looking at him.

"What did she say when you told her this?" Blackbeard knew Eleanor hadn't told Max what was going on. Eleanor was too headstrong to tell Max. She would handle the situation her way and then tell Max afterwards. Not the smartest way to go in this situation.

"I haven't."

"Think you ought to. Considering this concerns her too."

"I won't lose her again."

"I have no doubt you will. I know better than to doubt you when you have put your mind to something."

* * *

And so Eleanor did what she inevitably always ended up doing when things got too hard. She found herself in search of Max. The day was drawing to a close and she knew that Max would be in one of two places. The brothel with a client, or in the tavern looking for one. It was still technically daytime which meant that Max was expected to work. And as Nassau's token forbidden fruit still Max was always in high demand.

She found Max in the tavern, sitting atop a table with her legs crossed playfully while facing a sailor who had definitely had too much to drink. Eleanor had always been a jealous person, it was just who she was. And she was fiercely jealous whenever it came to seeing Max with other people. But this time she forced herself to stay back and watch. Max was seduction and temptation personified. She could charm even the coldest of men without any effort. She was making this poor sailor fall in love with her and all she was doing was flirting with him.

Eleanor saw Max lean forward and whisper little nothings in French into this man's ear and watched his reactions to it. He thought she was calling him endearing terms. Eleanor knew the truth, Max was telling him what she thought of him in brutal honesty just in a different language. The tone of her words making even the harshest of truths sound appealing. Eleanor always liked when she could evoke French exclamations from Max. When Max was so lost in pleasure she reverted back to her native French. She didn't do it to be seductive then, she did it because her brain could not translate what she wished to say into English.

After several minutes of watching Eleanor saw Max turn her head and catch her eye. Max had felt Eleanor staring at her, feeling her gaze like fingertips across her spine. Now the game shifted. Max turned her attention back to the sailor and slid from the table onto his lap rolling her hips for good measure and hearing him groan with delight. But she didn't care about him. This wasn't about him. This was about seeing how far she could push Eleanor's resolve. How long it would be before Eleanor stormed over to them grabbed Max's hand and pulled her away. Having jealousy fueled sex with Eleanor was always one of Max's favorites. It meant that Eleanor would mark Max, take her again and again to prove that Max belonged to Eleanor. That they belonged to each other.

The game carried on for several minutes. Occasionally Max would look back and see Eleanor just itching to come closer. Her eyes dark and dangerous, full of lust and desire. Strangely though Max found that it was she who was more desperate for Eleanor to come retrieve her. The man sitting beneath her with his foul stench and his rough grip was far from satisfying. She wanted Eleanor, she needed Eleanor's touch.

"I got coin." The man said his voice a slight whine. Max could feel his arousal pressing against her thigh, men were so predictable. It was not the most romantic of propositions but she didn't expect it to be.

"I have more." Eleanor's voice cut through the haze of his arousal and he looked passed Max to Eleanor. He had enjoyed his few minutes of heaven and now reality was crushing down upon him. He had no chance with Max. Max stood gracefully from his lap and followed Eleanor without a word. Watching the blonde Max could tell that Eleanor was practically buzzing with need. How she managed to remain so composed would always be a mystery to Max.

They had barely crossed the threshold of Eleanor's room when Max found herself pinned against the back of the door forcing it shut with a resounding slam. Eleanor's lips pressed against Max's hard, demanding, and full of want and need.

"You did that on purpose." Eleanor growled against Max's lips. Max smiled coyly, she wouldn't give up this game that easily.

"Did what?"

"Flirted with that pirate. Seducing him." Eleanor's hands pulled at the fabric of Max's dress not bothering to be gentle about it. Max knew that there was a very real possibility if she didn't calm Eleanor that her dress might not be wearable in the morning.

"You know Max did not mean it. She wants no one's 'ands on 'er but yours." Max said softly. It was only when Eleanor did not try to kiss her again that Max thought something might be wrong. Eleanor sometimes needed some calming after she was in one of her jealous fits. But she usually allowed for Max to try and ease her doubt and sooth her anger.

Eleanor pushed away from Max, and stalked across the room. Running her hand tiredly across her face Eleanor looked out at the beach silently hoping that it might help sooth her anger. She was not angry at Max. Just their situation. Max felt her arousal wane when she saw the troubled look on her lovers face. The menace that she had not seen before and did not like seeing in Eleanor's bright blue eyes.

"What is the matter?" Max asked cautiously. She didn't go near Eleanor, it was not wise to approach a brewing hurricane until she knew how bad it would be. Eleanor would never hurt her Max knew that without a doubt in her mind but there were times when Eleanor's darker moods had to destroy inanimate things.

"I can't lose you Max." Eleanor said.

"What 'as 'appened?" Max asked seeing Eleanor pace like a caged animal.

"Noonan is trying to take you from me." Eleanor said.

"What did 'e say?"

"If I don't agree to pay him then he will forbid me from seeing you. That I have no right to you because you are willingly in his service." Eleanor said looking back at Max, her mood changing from livid to panic.

"'e wouldn't dare cross you." Max argued. She knew that Noonan was ruthless. He would do anything if he thought that it would fatten his wallet. But he knew better than to go against Eleanor.

"Not when he knows that he has the one thing that I would give anything for. He never crossed me before because he couldn't hurt me. I couldn't survive it if I couldn't be with you Max." Eleanor ached at the thought of it. Wondering how it was she had developed such a weakness.

"You will never 'ave to. Max is yours as you are 'ers. We will find a way."

"There is a way." Eleanor said her tone turning dark. Max knew without asking what way Eleanor was talking about and she felt her breath catch. Eleanor would do lot of things for Max, had done a lot of things for her. But never this.

"I could not ask you to do that for me." Max whispered.

"You wouldn't be asking. I would do it gladly if it meant we would finally be free of him. And then I could place someone I know and trust as the owner of the brothel and we could be together. I just need to know that if I do this you won't look at me like I'm a monster." Eleanor didn't mind taking a life. Especially a life as despicable as Noonan's. But she didn't want to do it if it meant that she would be losing Max anyway.

"Max would never look at you as a monster. You could never be such a thing to 'er. But I will not let you do this." Max said. She didn't like it either.

"You don't understand. He is asking for a price he knows that I don't have."

"Shush my love, it will be alright." Max cooed going towards Eleanor and cradling the blondes face in her hands. Eleanor looked as if she were about to argue but Max silenced them with a soft kiss.

"Max." Eleanor whispered, she wished she could explain to Max how the thought of losing the brunette devastated her. That was a fate worse than death for Eleanor and she needed Max to understand, to know that fact. "I love you so much."

"And I love you."

"Do you trust Max?" Max asked gently, pulling Eleanor's face to her and kissing her gently. Once they parted Eleanor looked at Max wondering at the question. Of course she trusted Max, with her business, with her life. That had never been a question before.

"Of course."

"Then leave it to Max. You 'andle Nassau and let Max handle Mr. Noonan."

And as much as it pained Eleanor she agreed. She agreed to let Max handle this situation, though Max would not elaborate when Eleanor asked her what she planned to do. She was only given the instruction by Max that they would play Noonan's game for a while, allow him to think that he had won against them. Eleanor wanted to protest, ask Max if she understood that meant that the two of them would not be allowed to see each other until Max acted. Max promised that the outcome would be worth the distance between them for a short time.

Days passed after Max had made Eleanor promise she wouldn't do anything. And they were torturous for Eleanor. The two were not allowed to have more than a lingering glance between them. Noonan had his men follow Max, knowing enough about Eleanor to know that she was not one to give up without a fight. But Eleanor behaved because on the rare occasion when she was baited into confrontation either with Noonan or one of his men Max would send her a look. A warning look that stopped her from doing anything rash and Eleanor would retreat.

The break from Eleanor did give Eleanor a chance to focus more intently on her plans for her monopoly of black market trade in the Bahamas. It was not something that she had been giving the attention that it deserved of late. Max had taken most of her attention and she needed to get her affairs in order if she was going to convince anyone that she was someone worth following. She wanted to show them the prosperity, and the strength that she could offer them. There would be no room for error, nothing that might cause them to doubt that she could deliver what she promised.

"Mistress Guthrie." O'Malley announced as he burst through the door to her office. She and Scott had been looking over her log books, his sudden appearance and startled them both.

"What is it?" Scott asked standing.

"You need to come to the brothel." Eleanor's head lifted quickly. The brothel?

"What's happened?"

"Max and the other girls, they've…they've overthrown Noonan."

"They've done what?" Eleanor asked standing, disbelief painted in her tone as she walked towards him.

"Happened this morning. Noonan went to go put the girls to work and they refused him. All of 'em. Said they don't work for him anymore." O'Malley said. He'd watched a bit of it before thinking that it best he go fetch Eleanor before any blood be spilt.

"Who did they say they worked for?" Eleanor demanded waiting for Mr. Scott to join her and grabbed the pistol that he offered her. She'd never cared for guns but in a situation where Max might be in danger and against a man such as Noonan she was not going to take any chances.

"Max. And Max has promised them your protection." O'Malley watched his Mistresses face flush, though he couldn't tell if it was anger or if it was just adrenaline. But he could tell that the smile that came to face moments later was all pride.

Eleanor followed O'Malley to the brothel where it looked to be quite a standoff happening. Max and the girls had the high ground, most of them on the upper staircase or on the second floor balcony with Noonan's men standing in the parlor. Noonan looked red in the face, no doubt rage threatening to bubble over at what was happening.

"We told you we do not work for you anymore." Max said firmly though because it was Max there was a certain level of seductiveness to her tone.

"That ain't up to you. You all belong to me, my property." Noonan scowled.

"And we have put up with your barbarism for too long." Max replied easily. She watched as Eleanor appeared and it was only then that she felt the slightest twinge of apprehension. She hadn't run any of this by Eleanor. She had wanted to handle it on her own but only now was she thinking that she should have asked Eleanor her opinion first.

"So you think that _she's_ gonna look after ya? Just cuz your fuckin' her don't mean she's gonna wanna help you take over a brothel. Especially from me." Noonan hadn't seen Eleanor come in yet.

"I think you heard them Noonan. You're done here." Eleanor said. Her words carried in the tone she had perfected to deal with pirates and merchant captains when they were being difficult. It was biting and it was powerful. Noonan spun to face Eleanor, the look in his eyes was the look of a desperate man. One that knew he was about to lose everything so in turn had nothing to lose.

"You think you can take this from me?" Noonan growled.

"I didn't. They did. My men and I are just here to make sure you don't do anything stupid. Leave here Noonan, off of Nassau on the next ship. Be grateful they're letting you leave with your life."

Max watched in awe that Eleanor seemed to have fallen so effortlessly in line with her plan. The two of them had not spoken about this plan for a coup and yet Eleanor had no problem going along with it. It was a gamble and Max was glad to see that it was paying off.

"You will regret this." Noonan threatened though he had the good sense to retreat when he was beaten. Eleanor watched him go wishing that she could feel the same satisfaction as many of the women seemed to be experiencing.

"Follow him. I want someone watching his every move and reporting back." Eleanor ordered. The tension in the brothel was still so thick that Eleanor could feel it practically sparking. She looked up at the women, many of them lost in their celebration. They had been liberated from Noonan. For them it was a good day. Her eyes found Max. And Max found none of the fondness she had hoped for.

"We need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sooo....this chapter was going to be longer but I wanted to just get something out there for you guys since you've all been so patient and so great with me given the very long hiatus I took from this fic. I am still working on it, and expect more regular updates from me. Promise! :-)**

 

Chapter Nine

Max followed Eleanor up the stairs into her bedroom. The significance of the location was not lost on Max, that Eleanor wasn’t insisting upon them returning to her office to discuss this. The conversation they were about to have wasn’t going to be about business. Once the door was closed and locked behind them Max leaned against it, fighting the desire to cross the room and pull Eleanor to her and apologize for the position she had just put the blond woman into. The ground beneath Eleanor’s feet was just beginning to settle again, she was just beginning to feel secure once more and now Max had done this to her. The guilt for what she had done weighed on her heart, no matter how much Max reasoned with herself that what she did was necessary.

“Eleanor…” Max started, they had been standing in the room silently for several minutes and Eleanor had not yet dared to look at her. Strangely it was Eleanor’s silence that unnerved Max the most. She knew how to handle Eleanor when she was yelling, when she was in one of her tempers that seemed to scare every pirate on the island. Those she knew how to handle. But when Eleanor was silent, when there was no way for her to know what was going on in Eleanor’s mind it was frightening.

“How long have you been planning on doing this?” Eleanor asked finally, she looked briefly at Max before returning her gaze to the street as if she expected to see Noonan coming back with more men to fight for what was still very much legally his.

“I did not plan it. But when the opportunity struck I could not pass it up.” Max answered, perhaps realizing to late the folly of that decision.

“You rebelled against Noonan on a whim?” Eleanor asked turning to look at her lover, wondering if she had heard the raven haired woman correctly. In all of her years on Nassau, in every single one of her business endeavors she had never once made a decision on a whim. She calculated, she weighed every option, good or bad because when making a decision like the one Max had just made had consequences.

“I did it for us. So that we could be together. I did it for the girls so that they would no longer have to suffer at the hands of that pig. And I did it for Max, so that for once she would be in control of ‘er own fate.” Max countered. Eleanor took a deep breath, calming the urge to point out how stupid that was. But that wouldn’t help this situation, this was not something that she could talk Max out of because Max had already done it. And now they had to deal with it. Eleanor had to help her deal with it.

“Noonan won’t give up without a fight, so I’ll have men posted around until we can be sure that Noonan is not going to come back.” Eleanor said her eyes daring Max to argue.

“Do you think that he will come back?”

“I am not willing to take that risk. Are you?”

“You are angry with me.” Max said, it was not a question she could tell by the coldness in Eleanor’s demeanor that the blonde was angry.

“I just wish that you would have spoken to me about this. Things like this, overthrowing a business owner need to be planned. This is your brothel now Max. Your business. And it’s success or its failure fall upon you.” Eleanor said she never doubted Max’s intelligence. But there were skills that went into running a business that Eleanor didn’t think that Max had thought about.

“Will you help Max?” The thought had ever crossed her mind that Eleanor wouldn’t help her, or wouldn’t be able to help her. She just assumed that Eleanor would be willing.

“Of course I will. We need to go over Noonan’s books. You need to go over everything that there is to know about the expenses of the business. Bring them by later today and we’ll go over them alright? Until then, it is my suggestion you close for business today. People will expect to take you for granted because you are new to this side of things.” Max nodded, she was pleased with the faith that Eleanor seemed to have in her.

“What if I cannot do this?” Max asked suddenly, her insecurities rising beyond what she could suppress. She looked at Eleanor pleadingly, wanting comforting words and promises of success.

“You can. I’ll see to it that your business thrives. You deserve this Max. Just one request please.” Eleanor said walking across to where Max stood and cupping the brunette’s face lovingly.

“And what is that?” Max asked a small smile gracing her lips.

“Next time you want to take over a business, could you give me a little warning?” Eleanor asked flashing a smile at Max before laughing. Max couldn’t help but join Eleanor in her laughter hugging the taller woman towards her and nuzzling into her neck.

“I promise.”

“Good. I have to go, bring those books by later alright?”

“Thank you Eleanor.”

“Je t’aime.” Eleanor said before moving away from Max and leaving the room.

< >

“Your woman has got balls.” Eleanor took a generous pull from her glass before she answered the statement. Word had spread around the entire island of what had happened by the time she’d met Blackbeard for their arranged meeting. And it seemed like that was all that he wanted to discuss instead of what he was there to talk about.

“I wouldn’t let her hear you call her that. And yes, she is very bold.” Eleanor answered.

“What do you intend to do with the actual owner of the brothel? You know that he won’t come back down.” Eleanor hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it.

“I’ve sent my men to look for him.”

“And when they find him?”

“They have their orders.” The implication was clear. Eleanor had told each of the men that she had sent searching for Noonan that he was to not make any voyage he had planned. She wanted him dead. Buried in the sand where he could no longer be a threat to Max.

“Bold move.”

“I won’t let anything happen to her.” Eleanor stated her tone leaving no doubt about her sincerity.

“I’m sure that she feels the same protectiveness towards you.”

“Can we get back to what it is that you’re here to talk about? The others will be here soon. So, we need to make sure that everything is sorted.”

“Where are you holding this meeting?” Blackbeard asked.

“My father’s estate. No one goes there anymore and it will give us the privacy that we need to conduct our business.”

“When their ships arrive then my ship will go out into the harbor. You will be protected.”

“Thank you. We’ll use the tunnels from the far side of the beach to lead them into the town. I want as few people as possible to see these men. And they will not be allowed to mingle with the crowd. This is not a pleasure visit for them.” Eleanor wanted to make sure that she would not have to deal with wrangling these men from wherever they might find their pleasure. She guessed that they would find their way to the brothel and cause all sorts of chaos.

“Has anyone ever told you how terrifying your mind is sometimes? Is there anything you haven’t thought of?” Blackbeard said in awe of the young woman sitting before him. Eleanor shrugged, she had to think several steps ahead of everyone else. That was how she was able to outsmart them and keep her tentative grip on power.

“I hope not.” Eleanor answered with a grin.

Things had to go off without a hitch when the Fences arrived. Their meeting needed to be uninterrupted and there needed to be no doubt in any of their minds that Eleanor was the power behind Nassau. She needed to have everything planned, down to the food that would be available and the limit to the alcohol that they would be allowed. If she could have her way she would have Max sitting beside her. Not to entice the men, though that would happen almost assuredly. But because of the calming affect she seemed to have on people. She had the ability to read what people needed and that was a skill that Eleanor valued in many ways, both personal and professionally.

“What if they say no?” Blackbeard asked. Eleanor was ambitious and she was also confident but he wondered if that pride made her blind to the possibility that the men might turn up their noses at allying themselves under a woman.

“Then I will signal your ship and the Ranger and you will sail for Tortuga and the Ranger will sail for Port Royal. When you get there you will open fire and send each town to Hell.” Eleanor spoke so matter of fact that Blackbeard wondered if Eleanor realized that she was talking about life and death.

“Are you sure that you want to do that?” Blackbeard asked.

“If they will not ally themselves to me and our cause then they will become liabilities. I will do what I need to do in order to get what I want. Surely you know that by now.”

“I’ll go prepare my crew then.”

“You and I never discussed your compensation for what you’re doing for me. I will pay you.” Eleanor promised. She would like to think that Blackbeard would do it out of his affection for her. But she was a practical woman and knew that no amount of affection made up for profits lost. He would not be doing this if he didn’t expect to be compensated in some form.

“This is my price.” He said sliding her a piece of parchment. Eleanor knew that if he had written it down then it wasn’t going to a pleasant number. Unfolding the paper Eleanor looked at what was written there before looking over at her.

“This is not a number.”

“No, it isn’t.” Eleanor let her eyes go over the written words.

“Your price is my father.”

“Yes. My price is the life of Richard Guthrie.” Processing what that meant, what he was asking her to do. It was one thing to know that her father was detained, that he was locked up. But now to know that if she agreed to his terms, then it would mean that she was going to send her father to die.

“Why?”

“I could go into my reasons. But, I think that you already know what they are.”

“And if I refuse?”

“There is no refusal Eleanor. These are my terms and this is what you will do if you want my help. You said it yourself, there isn’t anything you won’t do for what you want.” There were few things Eleanor hated more than having her words used against her.

“You fulfill your side of the bargain and yes, you can have my father.” Eleanor didn’t know what to make of the fact that she didn’t feel anything when it came to handing her father over to what was certain death. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that not so long ago her father was willing to end her own life for his own professional gains.

“That was easier than I thought.”

Before they could continue there was a knock on the door and the door opened before Eleanor could summon whomever it was in. Max stood at the entrance to the room, cradling the books that Eleanor had asked her to bring. Eleanor waved her in as Blackbeard stood, he looked between the two women and knew that he was being dismissed. There wasn’t anyone else in the world powerful enough to dismiss Blackbeard as if he were nothing more than a lowly pirate and yet Eleanor could do it. He respected her enough to follow her.

“Max ‘as brought the books that you requested. I have looked through them, they make little sense to me.” Max admitted once they were alone looking sheepish as she did so.

“It’s alright. Come in, I’ll explain it to you.” Eleanor said rising so that she could bring the empty chair opposite her around and next to her chair. Max set the ledger down and flipped it open to the first page. Noonan kept excellent records of everything, every gold piece he took for every prostitute he had ever had in his employ. The book was large and it landed with a significant thump against the wood of her desk.

The two women spent hours going over the details, Eleanor was patient when explaining each and every question that Max had. Offering her opinion about how she might want to expand the business, how she could help it flourish. Max found herself hypnotized by the way that Eleanor spoke. The blonde woman had such a vast knowledge for business in such a short period of time. And most of it she had discovered on her own, no one had been here to tell her how to do it.

There was something very pleasing for Max to have something like this with Eleanor, a new dynamic of their relationship. Something that they could share which they never had before. They were both equals now, business owners.

“Do you think that I can do this Eleanor?” Max asked turning slightly to look at Eleanor, their heads were tucked together as they both looked over the ledger.

“I do. You shouldn’t doubt yourself.”

“I did not think. I know that I should have. You always think before you make any business decision and I did not.” Max felt uncertain and she didn’t like that feeling. She had an opportunity to become her own mistress, to have what she always wanted. And now she was terrified that she would mess it up. The women that had put their faith in her to lead them, to be their new Madame, she could not let them down.

“You did what you thought was right. And it is a decision that you have to live with now Max. I’ll help you, but you need to commit to this decision. They cannot know that you are uncertain, when you leave this office you are the Madame of that brothel and you cannot let any one of those men out there doubt that for a moment. Be generous with your girls, share with them a bit more than Noonan was to garner their favor. Be kinder to them than Noonan was. Do not let those men bully you, you set the rules of your house now and make sure that you stick to it. You might want to look into hiring more permanent security.” Eleanor offered.

“Thank you.”

“You’ll do fine. I will be busy the next couple of days. But I’ll help you when I can alright?”

“So they are coming? The others?”

“In the next couple of days yes. I don’t know how long our negotiations are going to take. But in that time, if you need anything I want you to ask Mr. Scott and he will help you as best he can.”

“I will. Now, if you are to be busy for the next few days then I would like to spend the next few hours with you, something to fill my lonely hours.” Max purred standing from her chair and moving easily onto Eleanor’s lap. Eleanor looked up at her lover, pupil’s dilating when she saw the look of desire in Max’s eyes. That was something that she always appreciated with Max. The honesty that she found in Max. Max had to spend so many of her years convincing people that their touch was something that they wanted. Now, with Eleanor there was no need to pretend.

Max controlled their kiss easily, slipping her tongue into Eleanor’s willing mouth. A groan escaping from her mouth into Eleanor’s. The blonde gripped the curve of her hips pulling her closer, feeling the warmth of the brunette’s body.

“Should we not take this upstairs?”

“I have always wanted to have you take me on your desk. Max ‘as ‘ad dreams of it.” Max sighed while Eleanor kissed down her throat before nipping at her collar bone.

Eleanor grinned, hooking her arms underneath Max’s thighs and standing sitting Max on her desk in one fluid motion. Her still healing wound protested at the strain but Eleanor ignored it, she had other things to focus on than the searing pain that had already begun to fade.

“Do you want soft? Or do you want to be fucked?” Eleanor asked her hands slipping under Max’s dress, running her hands along Max’s legs. Max’s chest heaved as she looked down at Eleanor, the hunger in Eleanor’s eyes took Max’s breath away.

“I want you to fuck me Eleanor.” Max said before Eleanor surged up to claim her lips in a passionate kiss, hard and frenzied and yet still conveying every bit of love Eleanor felt for Max. “Fuck me Eleanor.” Max murmured against Eleanor’s lips. Feeling Eleanor’s hand cup her sex, skilled fingers exploring her wetness. “Make me yours.” Max cried out when Eleanor’s fingers entered her finding that Max was more than ready for her.

Eleanor took a moment, looking at Max for a sign that there was anything other than pleasure on Max’s face. She saw none. Max often liked it rough when they were together. Max used one arm to brace herself on the desk to keep her upright while her other kept Eleanor close. Her hips arching, trying to encourage Eleanor to move her fingers, to do anything. Eleanor gave Max one more lingering kiss and then began moving her fingers hard.

Max closed her eyes tightly, letting the pleasure sweep her away and fill her every fiber. Eleanor’s fingers touched her perfectly, stroked her as hard and just the right places. The hand that she gripped Eleanor’s waist with clutched at the fabric of Eleanor’s dress, pulling her closer, clawing at the material so hard that she thought she might be digging into Eleanor’s skin. Rolling her lips in time with Eleanor’s hard thrusts.

“You are mine Max.” Eleanor breathed against Max’s ear, pulling Max’s earlobe into her mouth and biting gently a trick that Eleanor knew drove Max crazy. Max’s moans fell from her lips with increasing frequency, a clear sign that she was close. When Eleanor felt Max tighten around her fingers, and a pleasured filled cry nearly escaped before Max muffled it by biting savagely into Eleanor’s shoulder. Her whole body tensing as pleasure electrified her entire body.

When her body relaxed, collapsing against the desk her breath coming in strangled gasps Max leaned against Eleanor allowing the blonde to support her. For several moments the two stayed that way, completely intertwined together. Max’s entire body was humming.

“Are you alright?” Eleanor asked pulling away from Max and looking closer at her. Max nodded still unable to find her voice for the moment. Looking back towards the door Max wondered if anyone had heard them. It was late enough in the night that the pub should have been full enough and rowdy enough that no one would have heard.

“Do you think that they heard us?” Max asked surprisingly sheepish about it. It was this sudden shyness that confused Eleanor. Max was not ashamed of sex, she never had been. Most people knew that they had sex, people probably assumed that they had sex behind the closed door of her office many times over.

“Does it matter if they do?” Eleanor asked helping Max straighten her clothes and feeling for the first time the sting of the bite that Max had graced her shoulder with. Looking down the collar of her shirt, she saw the angry red mark that was quickly forming into a dark bruise.

“No I suppose not.” Max said eyes downcast.

“Hey, what is this?” Eleanor cupped Max’s chin and pulled her face up until she was looking at her.

“Nothing I suppose. Max is allowed her insecurities sometimes no?” Max asked with a soft smile.

“Not with me. Max I don’t care if all of Nassau knows that you and I fucked in here. If it’s my reputation that you’re worried about don’t. I am in love with the most beautiful woman in the world, and by my good fortune she loves me in return.” Eleanor spoke with such sincerity Max couldn’t doubt her.

“I love you Eleanor Guthrie.” Max said kissing Eleanor soundly on the lips for emphasis.

“Come on. Let me take you to bed properly. Tomorrow the work begins.” Eleanor said leading Max out of her office.


End file.
